Online Devotion-Collection
by starfirenighthood
Summary: Co-written with CrazyTimesAMillion. WingsOfNight and RedHooded are both youtubers who became good friends when playing online. Dick Grayson and Jason Todd are their names, and after many months of friendship and secret crushes neither knows where the other lives. However they find out, and a beautiful relationship blooms. All thanks to Tim and Damian. AU. Connected One-shots.
1. Online Devotion

Author's Note: This AMAZING idea was thought up by my lovely partner for Jaydick CrazyTimesAMillion! I loved it and well, we decided to write it together! So this is NOT only mine, this was CO-WRITTEN with CrazyTimesAMillion! It was SO much fun to write and I hope you guys enjoy this extremely long story ;3

Warning: Language, makin out/non-graphic sex, and this is a **_slash!_** M/M. Don't like it? Don't read it.

Disclaimer: Neither of us own YouTube or The Evil Within. Also any of these characters, if we did things would be, erm, different. *evil smile*

* * *

Third POV

Tonight was just another typical night for twenty two year old Dick Grayson. He was in the living room of his apartment setting up for, well, pretty much his job. What was this so called 'job'? Youtubing, Dick was a youtuber. WingOfNight was his username, and like most guys his age, he was a gamer. It wasn't the most fabulous life, but Dick loved it. The games he played ranged from the most outrageous requests of games he's never even heard of, to games like Minecraft and GTA. Not only did he play by himself, but he also played co-op with other people who he considered his friends. His younger adoptive brother, Damian Wayne, was also a gamer by the tag of TheDemonsRobin. Dick also played with one of Damian's friends on occasion, a kid from Dami's school named Tim Drake. Dick had met him plenty of times before, and Tim was a nice kid. He didn't know why he was friends with Damian, but he guessed opposites attract. Tim's gamertag was RobinRed.

Dick had been born and raised in a traveling circus called Haley's Circus, and he was a performer alongside his parents. Together his family was known as 'The Flying Graysons', some of the best acrobat's in the world. Their act had been on the trapeze, and his parents never had to use a net. One night during a performance their rigging system had been tampered with, and Dick watched as his parents fell to the ground, dying before his young eyes when he was only eight. Bruce Wayne, billionaire and owner of Wayne Enterprises, was in the crowd that day and felt sympathy for the boy having lost his own parents at an early age as well. Thus Bruce had adopted Dick and took him under his wing, before when Dick was sixteen an angry twelve year old Damian appeared. Bruce's actual son of an unknown pregnancy, and thus their family grew. Trusted butler Alfred Pennyworth always present to keep everyone in check.

However Dick wasn't setting up to do a video by himself, or play with Damian tonight. No, tonight he was playing with RedHooded. Jason Todd was his actual name, and the two had met about eight months ago playing online. The two quickly became good friends and often made co-op videos together. Despite being really good friends, neither knew where the other lived. It was like a game, they'd guess, but never actually tell each other. Although if Jason paid any attention to the news he'd probably know where Dick lived. And the fact they both harbored secret crushes on each other had absolutely nothing to do with their so called 'flirting'. Comments section be dammed.

Booting up his computer and getting his microphone, headset, and video camera ready, Dick sent a Skype call to Jason. They were going to be playing Grand Theft Auto 5, not really Dick's cup of tea but Jason loved the game. Go figure. It was such, what Dick liked to call, a 'Jason game'. However their fans loved the co-op videos they made together and GTA was highly requested. Of course.

Across town, twenty year old Jason Todd sat down in his computer chair, getting ready to make his second video of the day. Instead of this one being a solo one like the one he had done previously this morning, it was a co-op that he was doing with one of his gaming pals, Dick Grayson. Despite not knowing one another very long, the two had become very close friends, doing various co-op videos together. He always tried to deny his growing feelings for his 'gaming pal', but it was becoming harder and harder to ignore.

Jason wasn't always much of a gamer, seeing as he had grown up on the streets most of his childhood. His mother was a woman that had had a very bad drug problem, and he always refused to spend time in the house or anywhere around her when she was high off of something. His father, on the other hand, was a completely different story. The man had walked out on him and his mother when Jason was only five years old, not even giving them a reason for it, he had just left and Jason hasn't seen him since. As soon as Jason had turned eighteen, he was quick to move out of the house and into his own apartment.

He sat his bottle of water down on the desk, knowing that he was going to need it during the video, considering the amount of yelling he does when he plays games. Sometimes he was surprised when his neighbors didn't complain about his yelling, he was very loud when it came to some of the games that he played. However his fans loved that about him, at least some one did. Jason then set up his camera and launched the game, before he picked up his headset and put it on. Just as soon as he did so, Jason heard a ping from his computer, telling him that he had a video chat request.

As the call was accepted, Dick couldn't help but smile as Jason's face filled the screen. "Hey there Jaybird, how was your day?" Dick asked, leaning back in his desk chair with that smile that made Jason's insides knot up still adorning his face.

Jason tried to hide the smile that came to his face when he noticed Dick on the screen, with _that_ _smile_. "Hey Dickiebird, it's been a long one" he replied, running a hand through his ebony locks, "how about yours?"

"Yeah I can agree to that. My day was ok, Damian was a little pain in my ass as per usual" Dick answered, firing up the game as he did so.

Jason nodded his head, as the intro screen for GTA appeared on his computer screen. "Try locking him up in a room next time, or just kick his ass. That's what I'd do" He commented, signing into the game and loading it into one of the servers.

Laughing, the older man shook his head saying "And that Jay, is why I am _glad_ you are an only child." Dick made sure that he was signed into the right server before the game loaded on his computer.

Jason scoffed as his character appeared on the monitor. "Whatever, Wingnut. Your game loaded so we can start the video?" he asked, picking his bottle of water up and taking a long drink from it before placing it back on the desk.

"Yeah, the game loaded. Now Jason, do you promise to be quiet this time while I do my intro? The fans may laugh, but I do not" Dick said. Jason had the nasty habit of interrupting almost every single one of Dick's intros when they played co-op together. Sometimes it was amusing, and sometimes it was just annoying. Although Dick secretly didn't mind, but again, that was a _secret_.

Shaking his head, Jason laughed at this. "You make it sound like I do it on purpose _all _the time" he said, giving Dick a look through the video chat. There was no possible way that Jason could be quiet during one of Dick's intros. It was just too funny to see the older man get mad whenever he would make a comment during it, and it had absolutely _nothing_ to do with how cute Dick was when he got all huffy.

Dick gave Jason a dirty look replying sarcastically "Oh, so you don't scream things like 'Dick's a dick' on purpose? _Every_ single time we record a video together?"

"Well dude, it's not my fault. You can be one and it's just funny to say, but I don't yell it in every fucking video we do" the younger answered, refusing to give Dick the satisfaction of him admitting anything.

"You know what?" Dick asked, smirking to himself, "I think someone's in deniaaal."

Jason rose an eyebrow at this. "I don't know what you're talking about" he replied, acting indifferent.

Laughing, the acrobat said "Aw, poor Jay Jay and his pride. Too big to just admit you make dick jokes all the time."

"Fuck you" he muttered, rolling his eyes.

With a fond shake of his head, Dick sighed "Oh Jason, never change. Are you ready to start now?" As cute as Jason was when he got angry, Dick didn't want to make him _too _angry. Then it was just bad, for everyone.

Nodding, Jason reached toward his camera to make sure that it was on. "Ready whenever you are, Dickie. I'll try not to make a comment during your intro, _this _time" he answered, allowing a small grin to form as spoke.

Dick rolled his eyes affectionately, before clearing his throat. "Hey guys, WingOfNight here with my pal RedHooded. Say hello Jason."

"What's up guys? RedHooded here" Jason greeted, in his loud voice that he had reserved for when he recorded something, "we're here to bring you guys some GTA 5."

"Yeah" Dick said, smiling nervously at the camera, "as you all know not my usual cup of tea. But I guess Jason here just wanted the chance to shoot me, right Jay?"

Jason made a mock look of hurt before he laughed. "Shoot you? Dick, I'd _never _do that" he replied, as if he was offended by what was said, "hit you with a car maybe, but I wouldn't shoot you."

With a fake look of horror, Dick looked directly into the camera lens saying "And that kids, is why we don't tell strange people over the Internet where we live."

Shaking his head, Jason held back a laugh. "The only strange person I see here is you, Dickieboy" he commented.

As Dick's character on screen began running around the map exploring, he said "Oh no Jaybird, _you're_ the one who said you'd hit me with a car. You see what I put up with everyone? The guy's crazy."

On screen Jason found a car and put a waypoint to where Dick's character was with a secret, evil smile. "Don't act like you're all innocent here, we _both _know you can be just as crazy as me."

Dick huffed, replying "I have_ no_ idea what you're talking about." His character was busy running around the park, kicking random people and laughing.

"_Sure_ you don't" he said, as his character drove to the other's location and killed Dick's character by running him over with the car, "whoops."

Immediately Dick's mouth fell open and he cried "J-Jason! Did you just_ hit _me with a _car_?!"

At Dick's reaction, Jason burst out laughing. "Maybe" he said slyly between fits of laughter, before he drove out of the park.

Dick looked at the camera saying "Dude, you just hit me with a car." There was a pause before Dick's character came running out of the hospital in search of his own car. "Oh, now it's _on_ Jaybird."

"I know I did, and you can't say I didn't give you a heads up" he laughed, before pulling the map of the city up and searching for somewhere to go, "oh and bring it on Dickiebird."

At that point, Dick's character came and crashed his car into Jason's, killing them both. Dick started laughing so hard he almost fell out of his chair. "Gotcha!"

Jason had to admit that it was a good one, considering he wasn't actually expecting Dick to get him back for that. He did, however, find himself laughing alongside his friend. "I have to admit, that was a good one."

As Dick wiped a tear of mirth from his eye, an idea came to mind. "Dude" he said, becoming excited, "Jason we should rob a store!"

"I never expected you to get excited about something like that" he laughed, but nodded his head in agreement, "let's find a car and I'll set a waypoint." He then started searching for a car for them.

Laughing, Dick replied "Well, I don't typically play this so I gotta enjoy it! Ok, I'm going to go get some weapons." As Dick's character found a bunch of weapons, Jason stole a car for the both of them.

"You're missing out" Jason said, as he found a car and set a waypoint to where Dick's character was and drove to pick him up.

Dick had his character get in the car, and he found himself grinning in anticipation. "So, what store are we going to rob?"

Jason opened the map and looked around for a store close to their location that they could rob. Placing a waypoint, he closed it and drove toward the location. "There's one close to us, so we can start with that one."

With a nod Dick said "Alright sounds good, but wait, aren't there going to be cops?" He wasn't so sure they'd both survive, either of them, if there were cops.

Jason laughed, knowing that Dick was going to end up bringing that up. "Yeah, there will be. Meaning we're going to have to try hard not to get killed" he answered, as he stopped the car in front of the store.

"I got your back Red Hood" Dick said in a teasing tone, laughing.

Shaking his head at the other, Jason's character got out of the car and he walked into the store. He flipped through the weapon wheel before selecting the shotgun and aiming it at the man behind the counter, who started to put the money from the cash register into a bag.

Dick's character was the getaway driver, and he saw cops coming in the distance. "Jason! Hurry up, the cops are coming!" he yelled, anxious.

"I'm working on it" Jason yelled back, shooting the guy behind the counter before he headed toward the exit of the store, "get the car ready, I got the money!"

"The car's ready, just get your slow ass in it!" Dick cried, car running.

Shaking his head once again, Jason's character ran out of the store and went straight toward the car, getting in. "Drive!" he shouted.

Immediately Dick began driving the car down the street, managing to evade the cops as they got away with their loot. Dick laughed saying "Oh my god, Jason."

Jason laughed too, watching as they finally managed to get away from the cops in one peace. "And that, my friends, is what you call a successful robbery."

After that successful heist, Dick and Jason spent the next half hour robbing various stores. They managed to get away almost every time except for a few. Jason's character had gotten shot a few times, resulting in an angry yell of various curses stringed together. Dick's favorite however had been the time Jason had died and yelled "Avenge me Dick!" Thus Dick had rammed his car into various cop cars and over officers as he screamed things about them killing his partner, making Jason laugh so hard he ended up falling out of his chair and onto the floor.

When they finally decided to end the video, both secretly didn't want to leave. Sometimes they'd end the video but still play afterwards, mainly just talking. Both too stubborn to exchange phone numbers or anything, idiots. "Well Jason, that sure was an _eventful_ video if I do say so myself" Dick remarked, smiling.

"Well, I have to admit you're a better driver than half the dorks that play this game" Jason commented, as he leaned back in his desk chair and took a long drink from his water.

Chuckling, Dick teased "Why thank you Jay, my aren't you being a sweetie this evening?"

Shaking his head, Jason laughed alongside the other. "Don't get use to it, Dickie."

Dick pouted, saying "You know I like you a lot better when you _aren't _yelling."

"If I had a dime for everytime I've had someone said that to me, I'd be rich" he laughed.

"Because it's true!" Dick cried, throwing his hands in the air, "You can be funny, kind, and smart when you aren't cursing like an angry sailor."

Jason shook his head, throwing it back in laughter. "This is normally the time where I would drop the skype call, but since I like you, I won't."

Laughing, Dick leant forward and waggled his eyebrows at the camera asking "What kind of 'like' are we talking about?"

Still laughing, Jason replied with "Oh, you know, like that one friend you want to hate, but you can't."

"Hey!" Dick cried, making a fake expression of hurt as he put a hand over his heart, "That hurt Jaybird, that wounded me."

"The truth hurts, Grayson, the truth hurts" Jason laughed, leaning forward in his chair to rest his arms on his desk with a smile.

Dick smirked, leaning back in his chair and saying "Oh I know you love me Jay, don't lie. Lying is bad."

Pointing at the screen, Jason shook his head and fought the urge to blush. "I have_ no_ idea what you're talking about."

Giggling, Dick smiled forming a heart with his hands and sang "Looooooooove."

Jason rolled his eyes at his friend. "You are something else, Dick" he commented.

"And yet you _still_ love me" Dick quipped with a bright smile, winking.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, buddy" Jason replied, shaking his head with a laugh.

With a chuckle Dick checked the time, sighing. "Speaking of sleep, I should probably get some. How is it already midnight?!"

Laughing, Jason shrugged his shoulders. "No idea, but I'm sure my neighbors are gonna kill me in the morning for yelling so much."

"Then, oh I don't know, maybe be _quieter_?" Dick suggested sarcastically.

"And that would be like telling a dog he can't bark" Jason shot back, giving him a look.

Rolling his eyes, Dick retorted "Yeah, ok Jay but a dog can be trained. Maybe you just need a master?"

Jason scoffed. "Well according to my mother, I can't be trained."

"Maybe you just need to find the right person" Dick teased, winking at the other man.

"Maybe we'll find out one day" Jason replied, shaking his head.

Chuckling, Dick said "Yeah, about the same time we find someone who can make me sit still and be quiet."

"Now that sounds impossible" Jason commented with a laugh.

Dick pouted, muttering "Shut up."

Jason smiled sighing "Well, as much as I love talking to you, Dick, we should probably head off."

"Yeah, I agree. Night Jaybird, sweet dreams" Dick replied with a soft smile.

"Night Dickiebird" Jason said, giving him a slight smile in return.

Shaking his head, Dick ended the Skype call. He stood up and stretched, letting loose a yawn. As much as he loved playing and talking to Jason, it was hard for the acrobat to sit still for so long. He did a few quick stretches before going over to his bed. Pulling off his jeans and shirt, Dick got up briefly to turn off the light before settling under the covers of his bed. He lie awake, staring up at the ceiling in the darkness. Of course he had been tired a moment ago, but wasn't when he finally got comfortable. Truth was, it took hours for Dick to fall asleep after one of Jason and his co-op videos. Mind racing, and all of his thoughts were of the other man. It was ridiculous really. He wasn't thirteen, he shouldn't have this little absurd crush. I mean, obviously the feeling wasn't reciprocated. Right? Dick let out a sigh, trying to fall asleep as he tossed and turned.

When the skype call ended, Jason leaned back in his chair in an attempt to pop his back. Standing up, he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it onto the floor somewhere in the room, not bothering to look at where it landed. He let out a long yawn as he walked over to his bed, throwing the cover back, and crawling into bed. Jason spent the next hour trying to fall asleep, his mind kept going back to the other man. The way his blue eyes seemed to sparkle, and Dick was absolutely _adorable_. A groan escaped his lips as Jason rolled over, this was so stupid. There was no way Dick loved him back, and Jason knew this.

By the time both of them fell asleep, it was around two o'clock in the morning. They both had a fitful sleep, typical after one of their videos. Ok, if Dick didn't meet Jason in person _soon_, he was going to die. Actually, Dick was worried about what he might accidentally do if he met Jason in person. He didn't really feel like ruining his and Jason's friendship, but he was just _so_ curios. Besides, Jason was flirting back right? Right?! Honestly his brain was always too muddled with thoughts of Jason's face or body or hair to actually be able to tell.

Dick woke up around ten, and he laid in bed as he woke up fully. When he finally stood up, Dick stretched, popping his joints before getting dressed lazily in a t-shirt and a pair of dirty jeans. Dragging himself towards his kitchen, Dick went to go eat a bowl of his favorite cereal, Crocky Crunch. Dick had a nice, small apartment in Gotham City where he lived by himself. Occasionally he'd go over to Wayne Manor to visit his family or one of them would come over to his apartment, but otherwise he was on his own. Sometimes being on your own was kind of, lonely. Again Dick's thoughts wandered to Jason and he groaned, letting his head fall on to the tabletop with a 'bang!'. It was to early for this shit.

Jason groaned as he heard his alarm clock go off at about eleven, meaning that he was going to have to get out of bed soon if he planned on having time to record some videos. Pushing himself out of bed and turning off his alarm clock, he grabbed a clean set of clothes and threw them on, before heading to his kitchen. As he was searching for something to eat, his mind wandered back over to his 'internet buddy', Dick. Sometimes he wondered what would happen if the two of them actually met face to face one day, but he was afraid that Dick wouldn't exactly be a huge fan of how he actually acted. Not to mention how to control himself around him. With a groan, Jason pushed the thought from his head and made himself a bowl of cereal.

Across town, unknown to Jason and Dick, a plan had been made. "Drake, do you actually believe it will work?"

"Why wouldn't it? It's foolproof!" Tim Drake cried, nodding repeatedly.

Damian Wayne smirked, replying "Well, how do you suppose we tell them where the other lives?" Currently, Tim was at Wayne Manor where him and Damian were hatching a scheme. This scheme? It was simple. Anybody with eyes, and who watched YouTube, could tell that Jason and Dick liked each other. Both of them lived in Gotham, so now it was just just the matter of 'how?'. How could they get them together?

This caused Tim to take a long moment to think of a reply, before he said something. "Well, there's that diner downtown, maybe we can get them both there? You can drag Dick there and I can find a way to get Jason there" he suggested. Tim and Jason actually knew each other, had met similarly to how Dick and Jason met. But ya know, it was _slightly_ different.

Making a face, Damian replied "I do not like this idea, nothing would even happen."

Tim rolled his eyes, before saying "Well, if you have a better idea, feel free to share it."

"I think that if we just told each of them where the other lives, it would be amusing to see what they would do. If they do not do anything, then we can go with your plan" Damian suggested, shrugging his shoulders.

Nodding, Tim had to agree that it would be funny if they told the two that they happened to live in the same town. "Alright, we'll try your plan first."

"Excellent" Damian replied, grinning evilly, "you tell Todd, and I shall inform Grayson."

"Alright, that sounds good to me" Tim agreed.

It was now around noon, and Dick was on his YouTube account. He had posted the new video and was reading some of the comments. The ones that said 'You two are so adorable, my new OTP' Dick tried to skip, not letting his mind dwell on it for too long. Really he was just trying to figure out the next video he was going to make, and looking for any requests. Suddenly his phone dinged, meaning it had gotten a text.

It was from Damian, and his text read "_Grayson, there is something I wish to inform you of._" Dick fought not to chuckle, even in texts Damian sounded so serious. However what he read next about made him drop his phone. "_Todd lives here in Gotham._"

Jason had just finished recording a video for some highly requested flash game that his viewers wanted to see him play. He was currently editing the video while checking out some comments from the video he and Dick had done together the night before, he had to shake his head at some of them. He had to force himself to to skip the ones about the two of them being regarded as a couple. About to turn off his phone, Jason stopped when a text appeared on his screen.

"_Hey Jay, there's something I gotta tell ya._" The text from Tim read, causing Jason to raise a brow as he read the text. "_Did you know that Dick actually lives here in town?_" This almost made Jason drop his phone, and he just stared down at the device in his hands in shock.

Sitting there for a moment, Dick's mind was racing. Before, without thinking, he hit the call button for Jason's Skype. Not even knowing what he would say. Dick was way too happy about this, and he was having trouble sitting still. He was hoping Jason would answer, but also kind of hoping he wouldn't. Dick just didn't know what to think.

As he sat there, gaping at his phone, Jason nearly jumped out of his chair at the sound of his computer ping with a skype call. Closing his phone and putting it down, he pressed the answer button without looking to see who it was. He figured it would be Dick, but he was honestly hoping that it wasn't. He wouldn't know what to say.

When the call was answered, Dick nearly about closed his computer or was about to run out of the room. However, the sight of Jason made him just sit there. Jason wasn't even looking at the screen, and all of the words he could think of died in his throat. All he could do was sit there and stare at Jason, desperately trying to form coherent words. Before he could stop himself, Dick blurted out the thought running rampage through his mind. "You live in Gotham?!"

Jason turned his head to look at the screen, sitting there silently as he waited to see if Dick was going to say something before he did. As they sat there silently for a moment, Jason was a bit taken back by the sudden question that Dick had blurted out, but tried not to show it. He cleared his throat before he nodded. "Uh, yeah, and apparently so do you" he replied quietly.

Flushing for some unknown reason, Dick said "Um, yeah, so apparently we live in the same city."

Allowing himself to let out a small laugh, Jason said "Well, who would have ever guessed?"

"It's practically a miracle" Dick chuckled, beating back his blush.

Jason nodded. "Yeah, guess so."

"So um" Dick started, mentally cursing himself as his face heated up again, "where exactly do you live?"

"You don't really want to know" Jason said, not a huge fan of where he lived, but it was all that he could afford at the time.

Smiling, Dick replied "Well I live on Fourth Street in the West Apartment Complex, third floor, and apartment 21-C."

"That sounds a hell of a lot better than where I'm at" Jason commented.

Dick didn't quite know how to respond to that, so he just continued "Yeah, it's not much but it's home. I never really cared for all of the fancy stuff like back at the Manor where I used to live."

Jason just nodded, not quite sure of what to say at the moment, before a thought occurred to him. "You know, since we both live in Gotham, I'm surprised we haven't run into one another at one point in time."

A thoughtful look crossed over Dick's face as he replied "Ya know, I was thinking the exact same thing. I mean, Gotham's pretty big and all but you'd think we'd have met by _now_."

Chuckling, Jason nodded his head in agreement. "True. I mean, since we basically don't live as far from each other as I originally thought, we could meet up sometime. Face to face, I mean" he suggested.

Dick instantly brightened up, smiling that dazzling smile of his. "You could come over! I mean, if you want to" he said.

"If that's okay with you, it could work" Jason answered, although he was a little taken back by the enthusiasm that Dick had toward that, but he didn't comment on it. Did Dick _really_ want to meet him face to face?

Still smiling, the older man replied "It would be my pleasure Jaybird. Um, when do you wanna come over? Any day and time is good for me really."

Jason thought for a moment, not really sure on that question. "I'm honestly not sure. You can pick, I'm free anytime, everyday."

His usual playfulness creeping back in, Dick suggested with a waggle of his eyebrows "You could come over tonight, I'll make you dinner and everything. It'll be our little date."

Rolling his eyes, Jason laughed before quickly replying with "It's a date then." A slight smile forming on his lips as he spoke.

"I expect flowers" Dick stated, trying not to laugh and keep a straight face.

"Want a box of chocolates to go along with that, Dickieboy?" Jason teased, holding back another laugh.

Dick smiled, saying "Who doesn't want chocolate?"

Jason laughed, shaking his head at his friend. "Then you'll possibly get your flowers and chocolate."

"Then it would be the best date ever" Dick teased, winking before a thought occurred to him, "wait, does that mean if we were dating I would be the 'woman'?"

This caused Jason to burst into a fit of laughter as he heard what the other had said, before replying with "Hate to break it to you, sweetheart, but I'm sure that's already been established."

With a sly smile, Dick retorted "What's been established sweetheart? The fact I'd be the woman or that we're dating?"

"According to our lovely comment section, both" Jason joked, not really fully believing they were actually talking about this, "but I was leaning toward the you being the woman one."

Dick laughed, saying "Those comments are absolutely great. And I kind of figured, _sweetheart_."

Rolling his eyes, Jason said "Yeah, yeah. As much as I'm enjoying our wonderful chat, I need to get this video edited."

"Well I guess I'll let you edit your video then. What time are you coming by Jaybird?" Dick asked, a light smile on his lips.

Jason took a moment to think about that, before shrugging. "Does six work for you?" He questioned.

Nodding, Dick began making a mental list of what needed to be done before then replying "Yeah, six is fine. We'll get pizzas or something."

"Sounds good to me. I'll see you in a bit, Dickiebird" Jason said.

"Ok, bye Jaybird" Dick answered before ending the call. He couldn't help the bright and excited smile that spread across his face. Jason was _actually_ coming over to his apartment! The idea made Dick want to do flips. Actually, that might be a good way to get rid of some of his energy. Taking a look around his apartment, Dick sighed. Perhaps he could do flips after he cleaned.

After ending the skype call, Jason got to work on editing the rest of his video and spent the next two hours working on getting it finished and uploaded to YouTube. He wanted to get one video up today before he headed over to Dick's place. That was a little odd for him to say, considering he never once imagined that it would ever really happen. The thought made his stomach twist into knots. Once the video was up, he decided to use his remaining time to take a shower since he hadn't done so when he had woken up.

At around five o'clock, Dick stood back to admire his handy work. He had managed to scrub his whole apartment top to bottom. It had never looked cleaner. Glancing at the time, Dick muttered to himself. Jason would be here in an hour and he still had yet to shower. By the time he had showered and picked out his clothes, a pair of dark jeans and a simple black t-shirt, there was a knock on his door. "I'm coming!" he called, making his way toward the front door.

After getting out of the shower, Jason had taken the time to find a set of different clothes that were cleaner than the ones he had been wearing earlier. He spent about twenty minutes in search of something clean, he _really_ needed to do some laundry. Deciding on a red shirt, blue jeans, and his black leather jacket, he checked the time and realized that it was almost six. He grabbed the keys to his motorcycle and headed out of his apartment. It hadn't taken him long to reach Dick's apartment complex, at least he _hoped_ that it was the right one. Making his way to the right floor, he found the apartment and knocked on the door, waiting for the other to answer.

Dick finally reached his front door and took in a deep breath before unlocking and opening it. There stood Jason, in person right before his eyes. Damn, he was better looking than Dick had thought as he smiled. Also realizing the younger was taller than him. "Hey Jay, come on in" he said, opening the door wider and stepping out of the way.

Nodding, Jason gave Dick a smile as he took a step into the apartment. "Hey Dick, nice place you got here" he greeted, taking a quick glance around the apartment before turning to his friend. Shit, was he gorgeous.

A light chuckle escaped Dick's lips as he said "Yeah, well you should see it when it's not clean. Sometimes I think I'm a hoarder."

Jason laughed, before replying "Can't look any worse than mine does. I don't think I've cleaned mine in about four months actually."

Allowing his lip to curl, Dick retorted "Actually, I'm impressed it's only four months, and I'm disappointed in you Jason."

"Join the club of people I've disappointed" Jason said, shaking his head with a laugh.

Dick smiled, cocking his head to the side replying "I was just gonna say you forgot my flowers and chocolate, you're a horrible boyfriend."

"If I'm such a horrible boyfriend, maybe I should just go" Jason teased, acting as if he was actually going to leave.

Pretending to be sad, Dick cried dramatically "No! Jason, don't leave me!" Then he held out his arms, waggling his eyebrows saying "Would a hug make it better?"

Jason couldn't help but roll his eyes as the other acted overdramatic. He honestly thought that was just something he did on YouTube and not in real life, but he still found himself laughing like always. "I won't leave you, Dickieboy" he replied.

"Yay!" Dick cried, throwing his arms around the slightly taller man and fully aware of how much he hated affection in general, "I promise I'll do better Baby."

Shaking his head, Jason just patted the older man on the back continuing with the act. "You're fine, sweetheart" he replied, his lip twitching into a slight smirk.

Dick leant up and placed a kiss on Jason's cheek, winking at him before walking over to the counter to pick up his phone. "So _sweetheart_, what kind of pizza do you like?" he asked sweetly, grinning like a cat who just got the cream.

Jason rose a brow as the other kissed his cheek, feeling his face begin to heat up. Shaking his head, Jason watched Dick as he walked to the counter. Damn, did he have one hell of an ass. Shrugging his shoulders at the question, he answered "I'm fine with anything."

"Come on; 'I don't care what time', 'I don't care what day', 'I don't care what pizza', I know you and I know you have a very strong opinion Jay" Dick replied, raising an eyebrow and planting a hand on his hip.

"What?" Jason questioned, casually leaning against the door frame of the kitchen, "It really doesn't make kind of pizza we get, I'm not much of a picky person."

Huffing, Dick pressed his phone into Jason's chest saying "Yeah, yeah, but what's _your_ favorite?"

Jason's brow raised as he looked at the other, a slight smirk finding it's way to his lips. "What if I said I didn't have a favorite?" he asked, enjoying messing with his friend. Friend?

Eyes narrowing, Dick said "Then I'd have to hurt you, and I really don't want to hurt my boyfriend. Right baby?"

His smirk only grew wider at this. "Then I guess you're gonna have to hurt me, darling, because I don't have one" Jason answered, wanting to know what the other would do.

"Fine" Dick stated in an even tone, stepping closer to Jason and making sure the other was trapped against the door frame, "I guess I will have to hurt you, honey."

"I dare you, sweetheart" Jason fired back at him, his eyebrow still raised as he waited for the other to do something, aside from keeping him trapped between him and the door frame.

Placing a leg in between Jason's, Dick leaned in close saying lowly "Let's see, I'm an acrobat that was raised in the circus, one of the best in the world actually. I was forced to learn five different fighting techniques thanks to Bruce. I also know how to wield a bow staff, bow and arrow, how to throw shurikens, and wield swords. Pick your poison, _sweetheart_."

Jason was silent as Dick got more into his personal space than before, listening to the things he listed off. "If you're trying to scare me, dear, you're gonna have to try harder than that" he stated, "I've dealt with scarier people than you."

"Who said I was trying to scare you?" Dick asked, looking up into Jason's blue green eyes, "I'd say more along the lines of, _warning_ you. I may not look terrifying, but I promise I'm a lot harder to deal with."

"I don't doubt that" Jason commented, looking directly at Dick as he continued with "I would never underestimate a pretty face like yours."

Smirking, Dick replied "You think I'm pretty Jay Baby?"

Leaning his head forward some, Jason said "I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true, Dickiebird."

"Well you aren't so bad looking yourself, Jaybird" Dick replied, moving his body even closer to Jason's so that they were flush against each other.

Jason's hands found their way to the other's hips as his body moved closer to the other's. "Is that so?" he asked.

"Mmmhhmmm, you know I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true" Dick retorted, smirking as his arms wound around Jason's neck.

Jason shook his head, replying "Don't start stealing my lines now, babe."

Smiling, Dick ran a hand into Jason's hair saying huskily "Well if I can't steal your lines, could I steal something else?"

"Depends on what you want" Jason answered, as he slipped one of his hands up the back of Dick's shirt.

"Oh not much" Dick commented nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders as he shuddered at Jason's calloused fingertips running over his exposed back, "but it will interest you I assure you."

"Hmmm, well go for it then" Jason said, his voice low as he waited to see what the other would do, although he was sure he had an idea.

Dick smiled sensually, replying "As you wish." Their faces were mere centimeters apart, bodies already pushed against each other as close as they could go. Right when Dick was about to lean forward and take those oh-so-appealing lips in his own, his phone rang. _Both_ of their phones. "Fuck" Dick muttered before stepping away from Jason, walking further into the living room and answering the phone.

At the sound of ringing phones, Jason mentally started to cuss it out. This was the _worst _possible time for someone to call. Groaning he pulled out his phone, Jason answered with a very rude "What?!" Neither of them knowing this was part of Damian and Tim's plan to check up on them.

"Yes Damian, yes I already told you this yesterday that Alfred was going to be gone today!" Dick cried, thumping his head on the wall, "I don't know, order pizza like normal guys!" With a huff Dick hung up the phone, pinching the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Really, Damian had to call about being alone?! He was eighteen fucking years old! And right when he was about to kiss Jason! The thought made Dick want to throw a tantrum like a little kid. He was going to murder his brother, and somehow have to figure out how he was going to look at Jason again.

Jason's brow raised as he listened to the call, before saying "You seriously called to tell me that why? I could care less about any of that fucking bullshit. Call me again tonight and I won't think twice about wringing your neck, got it?" He didn't bother waiting for an answer before hanging up the phone on Tim. Man he wanted to strangle that kid right now, and he would if it wouldn't land him in jail. Shaking his head as he put his phone back in his pocket, he looked over toward Dick.

Thumping his head back against the wall, Dick groaned. He could feel Jason's eyes on him, but he didn't quite want to open them and deal with what had, and had_ almost_, happened. Seriously, what came over him? Dick almost never got like that, this was _so _embarrassing. With a deep breath and a flushed face, Dick opened his eyes and looked over at Jason. Nervously he cleared his throat and licked his lips managing to get out "Um, uh, pizza?"

Jason nodded, letting out a breath he hadn't known he had been holding in before replying "Yeah, sounds good." God, things were probably going to end up being awkward for the rest of the night after what had almost happened. Seriously, why did those two little asses have to interrupt when Dick was about to kiss him?!

With a nod, Dick walked into his bedroom where the phone book was to order pizza. Apparently Jason didn't have a favorite, so he just got a Large Pepperoni and a Large Cheese. Walking back out into the living room where Jason was still standing in the kitchen doorway, Dick said "The pizza should be here in 30 minutes."

Jason was now back to leaning in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest as he waited for the other to return from ordering the pizza. When he did, Jason nodded. "So, what do we do while we wait?" he asked.

What Dick wanted to say was _'Finish whatever that was' _but instead he shrugged, replying "We could either watch a movie or play a game?"

"How about a game? I'm not a huge movie person" Jason suggested.

"Ok" Dick said, showing Jason all the games he owned, "this is what I've got."

Jason pushed himself out of the doorway and walked over to where Dick was showing him where the games were. He glanced at them before he noticed an unopened disk, saying "You haven't even opened this one?"

Looking over at the one Jason was holding, Dick grimaced "Yeah, it was a gift from Damian. To be honest it's been requested but I've been to scared to play it alone in my apartment."

"It's honestly not that bad of a game" Jason replied, looking up at the other. "If you want, I can sit by your side while you play. Keep you from screaming like a girl."

Dick rolled his eyes, but couldn't help the small smile. "Well I _am_ the woman remember? And I guess if you say it's not that bad and you're here, we can play it. But I swear to god if I have nightmares I'm going to find out where you live and go into your apartment in the middle of the night."

Jason couldn't help but laugh at this. "That actually happens a lot to people where I live" he commented, before going back to the subject of the game, "don't worry, nothing bad'll happen while I'm here, Dickiebird."

"Gee thanks Jaybird, well you can have the honors of opening it and putting it in while I sit my ass on the couch" Dick replied, going to sit down and filing away what Jason had said about where lives to think about later.

Rolling his eyes, Jason removed the plastic wrap off of the game and tossed it into the trash before popping the case open and putting it in to the play station before walking over to the couch. "All done" he said, dropping down beside the other man.

Dick grabbed the controller off of the coffee table, having already gotten the TV ready. "You promise it's not that bad?" he asked as the game loaded.

Jason honestly didn't want to lie to Dick, but at the same time he didn't want to tell him the truth either. "You'll just have to figure it out yourself" he replied, leaning back and ready to watch him play.

"Thanks a lot Jay, I'm going to take that as I'm going to be breaking into your apartment tonight?" Dick remarked, starting to grow a bit nervous. Taking a breath, Dick calmed himself down. Really, how scary could this game The Evil Within even be?

"I guess we'll just have to see" Jason answered, shaking his head as he noticed how nervous the other was about the game, "just relax."

Pushing the other, Dick retorted "I'm perfectly fine."

"Say whatever you want" Jason replied, rolling his eyes.

Dick stuck his tongue out at Jason saying "Bite me."

"Real mature" Jason commented, holding back a laugh as he flicked the other's nose.

Placing a hand on his nose, Dick said "Oh yeah, like that was real mature."

Jason just shook his head, turning his attention back to the screen as Dick started the game. After the introduction and the first few minutes of the game, the older man had gotten to the part of the first chapter where things got pretty terrifying. Jason watched as Dick grabbed the keys to the door that would lead him to the next floor, as he began making his way across the trailing, the chainsaw guy had spotted him and the music picked up in pace. The guy managed to grab the character before Dick could get away, activating the cut scene where the character's head got cut off.

The sounds and jump scare combined had made Dick actually jump. He had screamed and jumped at the same time, but since Jason was sitting so close to him, Dick ended up landing sideways in Jason's lap. For a minute Dick didn't notice as he tried to catch his breath, not really wanting to have a heart attack as his hands covered his face. When he did finally catch his breath and his brain started working right, he realized that he was in Jason's lap. Taking away his hands and looking up at Jason, Dick flushed at realizing how close they were.

Honestly, Jason wasn't expecting Dick to jump like he did when it happened. Sure he knew that he would jump a little, who wouldn't? But Dick had jumped enough to land on him. Then again it was always creepier the first time you played it. When he looked at Dick, who was now sitting in his lap, he could feel his face to start to heat up.

Racking his brain for something to say, Dick said weakly "You lied."

Jason managed to laugh a bit, replying "No, I said you would find out."

"I still think you should be punished" Dick retorted, smirking.

"Oh?" Jason asked, raising an eyebrow as his own smirk found its way onto his lips, "And how are you going to do that?"

Chuckling, Dick's arms snaked around Jason's neck as he said "You'll just have to find out."

"Guess I will" Jason replied lowly, wrapping an arm around Dick's waist.

Without another word Dick leant forward, taking Jason's lips in his own. Dick found himself turning in Jason's lap so that he straddling Jason's waist. Hands sneaking up to grab the larger's hair as the kiss deepened, tongues sliding together. Jason's hands continued their earlier exploration of Dick's back, making the acrobat shiver at the ghost like caresses. Both of them filled with an immense heat, and Dick couldn't believe he was _kissing_ Jason. And that Jason was kissing him _back_, passionately at that considering it felt like Jason was trying to memorize every crevice of Dick's mouth with his tongue. Too soon they ran out of oxygen, forcing them to pull apart as they looked at each other with flushed faces.

Dick was breathless, searching Jason's face for any signs as to what he was feeling. However, before he could say anything there was a knock at the door. Silently Dick stood up, getting off of Jason and padded over towards the door.

At the sound of someone knocking on the door, Jason let out a loud groan as the other went to answer the door. He was silently cursing whoever had decided to interrupt the moment _this_ time. He threw his head back against the back of the couch, still groaning.

Opening the door, Dick found the pizza guy standing outside. Dick fought back a sigh as he payed for the pizzas, before shutting the door. When he walked back towards the couch, he placed the pizzas on the table saying "If you want a plate they're in the kitchen."

Jason shook his head, sitting up straight. "Nah, I'm good" he replied, looking up at the other.

"Yeah, ok" Dick said, sitting down on the couch and staring blankly at the table in front of him.

"Hey" Jason started softly, bumping his leg against Dick's, "you'll end up burning a hole in the table if you stare at it any longer."

Looking over at Jason, Dick couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his face. Dick looked at Jason, thinking over his options as his lips were still tingling from their kiss. Reaching a decision, he muttered "Screw it." Before wrapping a hand around Jason's neck, and dragging him into a kiss.

When he was dragged into another kiss, Jason wasn't very surprised since he was considering doing the same before Dick had beat him to it. Pushing all thoughts from his mind, Jason put his hand on Dick's leg as he kissed him back. After lack of oxygen forced them to pull apart, Dick leaned his forehead against Jason's. "I told you you were my boyfriend" he teased, arms wrapped around the other man.

Jason chuckled, rolling his eyes playfully. "Guess our viewers were right about us, huh?" he asked, a small smile forming on his lips as he looked at the other.

"I guess so, although I will say I figured that the feeling wasn't mutual" Dick replied, pressing a light, quick kiss to Jason's lips.

"The world's full of surprises, Dickie" Jason said, throwing his arm over Dick's shoulders with a smile. Neither believing what had just happened.

Giggling, Dick said "That it is, and hey I have a couple questions."

"Yeah" Jason nodded, "what's up?"

With a smile, Dick leaned back slightly saying "Ok, first of all how did you know I lived in Gotham?"

"Tim" Jason answered simply.

"Hmm" Dick said thoughtfully, eyes widening in realization, "those two are so sneaky. Tim and Damian set us up, Damian told me that you lived here."

"Of course they did" Jason agreed, rolling his eyes with a smile, "doesn't really surprise me much with those two, but at least something good came out of it."

Dick cocked his head to the side, questioning "And exactly what came out of it?"

"Well, for one I got to actually meet you outside of video chat" Jason answered.

"Yes true, and I must say you're a lot cuter in person. What else?" Dick prodded with a smile.

Chuckling, Jason nodded in agreement. "So are you" he added, before continuing mischievously, "secondly, I finally got to do something I've been wanting to for the past few months."

"And what's that?" Dick asked with a sly smile, although he had an idea.

"How about instead of telling you, I show you?" Jason asked seductively.

Dick grinned, leaning forward so that their lips were brushing and said "Hmmm, I think that could work, but one more question first. _Are _you my boyfriend?"

This caused Jason to chuckle, replying "I thought I already was."

A bright smile crossed Dick's face, and he teased "On our second date I expect flowers baby."

"I'll do my best to remember that next time" Jason said, shaking his head at him.

Chuckling, Dick leant forward again saying "Now, sweetheart, what were you going to show me?"

"Now that would be this" Jason replied, also leaning forward to capture Dick's lips in a kiss.

Dick chuckled against Jason's lips, mumbling "You know, I don't think I can sleep by myself tonight. That game _really_ scared me."

"Chicken."

Smirking, Dick pulled back a little saying mischievously "Well, maybe me being scared isn't the _only_ reason."

Shaking his head, Jason rose a brow with a smirk asking "What's the other reason?"

"Guess" Dick retorted, biting his lip to try and contain his grin.

"Maybe I want to hear you say it" Jason said, making the acrobat smiled broadly. Leaning forward, Dick whispered some wicked words in his ear. Jason tried his best to hold back a moan as he listened to Dick list some _very_ interesting things.

Leaning back, Dick asked with an innocent smile "So, do you think you're going to stay?"

"Yeah, I think I will" Jason answered with a nod, throat having gone dry at Dick's words.

"Mmm" the acrobat replied, running a hand through Jason's black locks, "I'm glad I managed to persuade you, Jaybird."

Jason just shook his head at him, saying smugly "I'm sure you are."

Smiling, Dick placed a light kiss to Jason's lips murmuring "So, what do you want to do now Jay?"

"Hmmm, I could spend the rest of the night kissing you" Jason replied, kissing him back.

Giggling, Dick ran the hand that wasn't currently in Jason's hair up the front of his shirt saying "That's not a horrible idea, but I think I have a better one."

Jason moved his hand from Dick's leg to his hip, resting his forehead against his. "Let's hear yours."

"I think you already know what I'm going to suggest baby" Dick retorted with a smirk, adding smugly, "you know, it's not cool to make the girl make all of the moves Jay."

"Oh, be quiet" Jason chuckled, pulling Dick into his lap and kissing him.

Smirking against Jason's lips as he straddled his waist, Dick responded "I'm starting to want you you to make me baby."

"Fine then" Jason muttered, pressing his lips against Dick's in a bruising kiss, before the other had a chance to say anything.

A chuckle escaped Dick, going to say something only to have Jason's tongue in his mouth, making him moan. When Jason finally let up from Dick's mouth, moving to kiss at his jaw, Dick said "Someone's eager."

"I can always stop" Jason teased as he kissed down Dick's neck, biting at the skin.

Moaning as Jason marked his neck, Dick replied "God no, don't stop." His fingertips exploring the larger's muscular torso.

Jason's lips twitched up in a smile as he continued to work at his neck. "Don't plan on it" he muttered.

"Good" Dick stated breathlessly, before whining and pulling at Jason's shirt, "take this off."

Jason pulled back from his neck, lifting his arms up for Dick as he pulled his shirt off. Running a hand over Jason's exposed chest, Dick teased "Well don't you workout?"

Jason chuckled, going back to kissing at Dick's neck. "I do sometimes" he replied.

"Well it certainly pays off" Dick said, appreciatively eyeing Jason.

Jason pulled back again, looking at Dick hungrily. "Yours next" he said, fiddling with the hem of the other's shirt. Smiling, Dick pulled his shirt over his head and threw it carelessly behind him.

Smirking, Jason eyed Dick's body appreciatively. "You don't look that bad either" he commented slyly.

"Well I gotta make sure I can still bend, ya know acrobat and all" Dick responded, placing kisses along Jason's jawline.

"True" Jason agreed, moving his hands up Dick's back.

Dick trailed kisses and nips down Jason's neck, hands still trapped between them. "You have a lot of scars" he commented, tracing one by Jason's collarbone with his tongue.

Jason moaned, before he joked breathlessly "You should see the other guys."

Chuckling, Dick remarked "I don't think I'd want to." He continued moving down Jason's chest, kissing and licking at scars as he went. "Poor baby" Dick murmured, placing an open mouthed kiss along a scar by Jason's right shoulder.

"That's probably for the best" Jason muttered, moving his hands down to cup Dick's perfect ass. "You wouldn't be saying that if you knew me back then."

A moan left Dick's lips as Jason's hands rested on his ass. Leaning back, Dick cupped Jason's face with his hands saying "Doesn't matter who you were, it just matters who you are now."

"Hmmm, if you say so" Jason said, not fully convinced.

Dick shook his head, placing a kiss to Jason's lips before pulling away saying "I do say so."

"Looks like I'm gonna take your word for it, Dickiebird" Jason replied, leaning forward to kiss the other. In no way, shape, of form was Jason proud of what he's done. Dick saying he didn't care made Jason fall just s little harder for the older man.

Chuckling, Dick kissed Jason back as he ran his hands through the younger's hair. "You know what I think?"

"What do you think?" Jason questioned, raising his eyebrow.

"That we should move off of my couch" Dick replied, winking before he tugged on Jason's earlobe with his teeth.

Jason groaned, nodding his head slightly. "We should" he agreed, his jeans starting to feel a little too tight.

Smirking, Dick stood up and grabbed Jason's hand saying "Well come on then."

Nodding, Jason pushed himself off of the couch and followed Dick. Once he pulled Jason into his bedroom and shut the door, Dick pushed Jason up against the closed door. Dick kissed the other hungrily, hands tugging at the belt loops of Jason's jeans. "Off" he muttered.

Jason moaned as his hands tightly gripping Dick's hips, so that they rubbed against each other, making both moan once more. "Yours too" he breathed out, kissing the other back with just as much force.

"Of course" Dick mumbled, continuing to kiss Jason as he began pulling off his jeans.

"Good" Jason said, while sliding his jeans off as well.

Sucking at Jason's neck, Dick murmured "Damn you're gorgeous."

"So are you" Jason muttered, racking his nails over the other's chest.

Dick moaned, biting down on Jason's shoulder. Letting out a groan, Jason had had enough. He pushed Dick back until he fell down onto the bed, moving to hover over him. "You gonna take charge Jaybird?" Dick teased, looking up at Jason, really liking the idea.

Jason chuckled, lowering his head to kiss Dick's neck, he replied "What do you think?" He moved his lips down his neck, biting at the skin.

Whimpering, Dick managed to get out "I think you're going to take control, and I like it." He wrapped a hand around Jason's neck, and dragged him up into a kiss.

Jason placed his hands on either side of Dick's head, to keep himself from putting his full body weight against the shorter man, kissing him back. Leaving Jason's lips to trail kisses up to his ear, Dick whispered "Have at me then" before licking the shell of Jason's ear.

"With pleasure" Jason murmured before pouncing.

Hands and lips roamed everywhere as they explored one another's bodies, bare skin touching everywhere as the feeling started to become overwhelming. By the time they were both fully unclothed Dick was beyond the point of forming a coherent thought, let alone word. Jason was losing his mind at the _obscene_ sounds the older man underneath him was making as he moved his attention lower on his body. When finally, _finally _Jason pushed inside of Dick's readied body, it was an indescribable feeling. The pleasure insurmountable. Both of them moaned as they moved together, kissing deeply with almost frantic touches as they tried to desperately reach completion. Finally with one final thrust, Dick came with a cry all over his chest. The sight and feel was enough to push Jason over the edge, grabbing Dick's hips with such force there were bound to be bruises as he spilled inside of the smaller man with a groan.

The larger collapsed on top of Dick as they basked in the glow of post-climax, not caring about the mess between them. When Jason finally gained back control of his limbs, he carefully slid out of Dick's ravaged ass and laid down next to him. Dick snuggled into Jason's chest as he pulled the blanket up over them, both exceedingly content as Jason wound an arm around him.

Jason glanced down at Dick, a small smile on his lips, commenting "We should do this more often, Dickiebird."

With a huff, Dick smacked Jason on the chest saying "Way to kill the mood Jay."

Jason laughed, saying "You'll get use to it."

Leaning up on an elbow to smile down at Jason, Dick ran his fingertips over Jason's cheek saying "I hope so."

"We'll just have to find out" Jason said.

Dick chuckled, placing a kiss on his lips replying "Yes we will, hopefully we'll have plenty of time too."

"I have no doubt" Jason replied, giving him a kiss back.

Nuzzling under Jason's head, Dick said "You think?"

"I know" Jason answered confidently, rubbing circles on Dick's back.

Dick smiled, wrapping his arms around Jason's shoulders and placing a lazy kiss on Jason's neck. "Who knew you could be so sweet?" he teased.

Scoffing, Jason rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless. "Only for you" he said.

"Aaw" Dick cooed, kissing Jason on the lips, "I just love you Jaybird." Not really thinking much of what he had just admitted.

Jason stayed silent for a moment, not being one for affection. However he did know he cared deeply for the older man, had for a while now. Taking a moment to think, Jason said after a moment "Love you too, Dickiebird." Eyes widening at the confession, Dick leaned back to look at Jason. An impossibly bright, wide smile spread across Dick's face as he kissed Jason deeply. Putting his hand on the back of Dick's neck, he kissed the smaller man back. He pulled back a few minutes later when they were both in need of air, that smile and kiss had been totally worth it.

Cupping Jason's face with a hand, his thumb stroked circles into Jason's cheek. "Who would've thought being a youtuber would lead to such great things?" he questioned with a smile.

"Well, it does lead to meeting great people, so" Jason commented.

"You better stop being so sweet baby or I'm going to start thinking you're like this all the time" Dick teased, giving Jason an Eskimo kiss.

Jason shook his head, shoving Dick's shoulder playfully. "I'm tired, don't get use to it."

Smiling, Dick replied "Aw, did I wear you out Jaybird?"

"Would it make you happy if I said 'yes'?" Jason asked, chuckling.

Dick rolled his eyes playfully retorting "Well not really considering _I _was the one being fucked, so I should be asking _you_ that question."

"True" Jason nodded.

With a smile Dick mocked "So would it make you happy if I said 'yes'?"

Jason just shook his head with a laugh. "It'd be good to know" he grinned.

"Hmm, well I'm covered in hickies, I think your fingertips are bruised into my hips, and my ass is pretty sore. Other than that though I feel fine, like I could run a marathon right now" Dick replied, counting them off nonchalantly on his fingers.

"You are something else, Grayson" Jason said, slightly shaking his head, "you seriously are."

Giggling, Dick punched Jason's shoulder playfully crying "Hey! It's not my fault I always have a lot of energy. Seriously though I am not tired at all, I need to like get up and run or something."

Jason laughed, dropping his head down on the pillow, before saying "You have fun with that."

"Mm" Dick hummed, placing a kiss on Jason's lips, "maybe I'll just stay here and keep you awake all night."

"As much as I love spending time with you and everything, I would still like to get some sleep" Jason said.

Pouting, Dick replied "Ah but Jay, I thought you said you were going to 'kiss me all night' remember?"

"Hey, I said I 'could" Jason corrected, glancing at the other before he closed his eyes, "Now, I'm going to sleep."

Dick fought back a laugh as he poked the tip of Jason's nose, whining "But Jaaay, come on you're younger than me you shouldn't get tired out this easily. It's only like, eight!"

"I don't care, I'm just tired" Jason said, not bothering to open his eyes. Maybe he wasn't really tired, but Dick didn't need to know that.

Using both hands to continuously poke each of Jason's cheeks, Dick continued "Jaaaaay, Jaybird, baby, sweetheart, I'm not going to stop until I get tired."

Jason grabbed both of Dick's hands and looked at him, asking "Why are you always so energetic?"

"Born and raised acrobat in a circus, we have lots of energy" Dick answered with a shrug, trying to get his hands free.

"Uh huh" Jason said sarcastically, releasing his hands and wrapping his arm back around Dick's waist, "if I agree to do whatever you want tomorrow, can I get some sleep?"

Placing a finger to his chin, Dick hummed in thought replying "I don't know, I might need some _persuasion_."

"I could kick your ass instead" he remarked, giving the older a look.

"Tsk tsk Jaybird" Dick said, shaking his head and pressing a kiss to the end of his nose, "wrong kind of persuasion."

"That's the only way to persuade someone where I come from, sweetheart" Jason commented.

Dick smirked replying "Well maybe you need to learn, I can always teach you."

"I think I'll stick with my method, it usually always works" Jason said, shaking his head a bit.

Grinning, Dick added "Sorry baby, threats don't work on me, but you'll get used to that."

"Sure" Jason chuckled, smiling at Dick's antics, "but I don't make threats, they're promises."

Dick rolled his eyes saying "Yeah, ok Jay well those 'promises' don't work either." With a smile he started kissing and biting at Jason's neck.

"Still doesn't mean I won't try" Jason said, moving his hands up Dick's sides.

Sucking a mark into Jason's skin, Dick muttered "You're so mean to me."

Moaning, Jason pinched Dick's side. "Shut up."

"Ow" Dick murmured at the pinch, retaliating with a harsh bite that made Jason groan, "see? Mean."

"Oh well."

Dick left kisses down Jason's shoulders asking "Remind me why I love you again?"

Chuckling, Jason replied "Because I'm awesome."

"No, I don't think that was why" Dick remarked before taking one of Jason's nipples into his mouth.

"Well I _am_ fucking amazing" Jason moaned, hands moving up Dick's back to clutch at his shoulders.

Dick laughed, saying "Mmm, I'll have to agree with you."

Letting out a laugh, Jason nodded. "I know."

"So humble" Dick remarked, kissing back up Jason's neck.

"Mmm" Jason smiled, pulling Dick up into a kiss.

Dick kissed Jason back, before pulling back slightly saying "I guess I need to let you get your beauty sleep, hm?"

Jason chuckled, replying "That'd be nice."

Pouting, Dick sighed dramatically "Fiiiiiiine."

"You're such a drama Queen" Jason said, teasingly.

"I know" Dick smiled, placing a kiss on Jason's lips, "but you still love me."

Jason kissed him back back deeply, hands running down to squeeze Dick's ass. A moan came from the man on top of him, before he pulled back saying "Sadly enough."

Smacking Jason on the shoulder, Dick huffed "Hey, I am fucking amazing."

"You are" Jason chuckled.

"Again with the sweetness" Dick teased, kissing Jason lightly, "you're spoiling me sweetheart."

"Just wait" Jason said with a grin, fingers exploring, "you'll be wanting to get rid of me soon."

Shaking his head, Dick pressed kisses all over the other's face murmuring "No, I don't think I will."

"We'll see, babe" Jason chuckled, not used to the affection.

Dick grinned down at him, running his hands over Jason's chest lovingly as his fingers caught on the scars. "Don't need to see, I _know_."

Jason smiled at the other, saying "You're optimistic, aren't you?"

Smiling, Dick ran a hand through Jason's hair saying "Well, I don't plan on letting you go for a long while now Jaybird. Optimistic? Maybe a little, but I'd say more hopeful."

Chuckling, Jason ran his hands over Dick's back replying "Good to know, 'cuz I don't plan on letting you go either."

"I'm glad because I don't plan on going anywhere" Dick said with a soft smile.

"Good" Jason replied, returning the smile.

Dick kissed the other again, whispering "Mhm, what about you?"

"Wouldn't dream of going anywhere" Jason said, kissing him back.

Smiling against Jason's lips, Dick replied "That's good, because you're stuck with me."

Chuckling, Jason said "Then we're stuck with each other."

Dick laughed, kissing Jason deeply after he whispered "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Yeah" Jason agreed, kissing him back just as passionately.

Giggling, Dick said teasingly "Are you still tired baby?"

Jason shook his head, replying "Not really anymore."

"Then what do you want to do?" Dick questioned with a smile, giving Jason a kiss.

"I kinda just enjoy lying here with you" Jason answered.

Pressing a kiss to Jason's cheek, Dick teased "I didn't take you for a cuddler."

"Shut up" Jason muttered, shoving his shoulder playfully.

Dick laughed continuing "I shouldn't have rubbed off on you already. Are you getting soft?"

Jason rolled his eyes, replying "You wish, don't be stupid."

Rolling off of Jason, Dick crossed his arms huffing "You're mean, I don't like you anymore."

Raising a brow, Jason rolled over so that he was hovering over the other. "We both know that's a lie."

"Maybe" Dick said slyly, hands exploring Jason's back, "but what are you going to do about it?"

"Hmm," Jason started, running his hand up Dick's chest, "I can think of a few things."

Dick smirked, saying "Oh please share your ideas, I'm all ears."

"But" Jason said, pulling his hand away and moving away from the other. "Since you don't like me anymore, maybe I shouldn't."

Jumping up and tackling Jason, Dick pinned the other and with a smile said "Oh no Jaybird, I like you a lot, so I think you should tell me what you thought of."

Shaking his head, Jason gazed up at the older man, replying slyly "Naw, I think I'm gonna keep it to myself and let you figure it out some other time."

"Jason, we're both very much naked and I am pinning you down on my bed, when is there going to be a better time?" Dick asked cockily with a raised eyebrow.

"Fair point, Grayson" Jason said.

Dick smiled sensually, leaning down so that their lips were brushing minutely as he asked innocently "So, what were you thinking?"

"Well" Jason stated, before flipping them over so that he was on top of the other, "Rather than tell, I think I'll show you."

"Mmm, I think that could work" Dick replied, looking up at Jason hungrily.

"Good" Jason said, as he started to kiss along Dick's jaw, moving down to his neck.

Moaning, Dick's nails scratched down Jason's back as he asked "Where did this sudden burst of energy come from?"

"Maybe I wasn't as tired as I said I was" Jason muttered against his neck, before biting down on the skin hard enough to leave marks.

With a mock gasp of horror, Dick questioned "Jason, you, _lied_?"

Jason lifted his head up to look at him. "You sound so surprised" he teased, lowering his head again to brush his lips against Dick's.

Chuckling, Dick leant forward and captured Jason's lips in his own after teasing back "You better never lie to me Jaybird, or I'll hurt you."

Playfully rolling his eyes, Jason muttered "I'd like to see you try."

"Don't test me boy" Dick said, feigning anger and holding back a giggle.

"You sound like a father threatening his son" Jason commented, chuckling.

Cheekily Dick responded "You better hope I'm not your father."

Jason shook his head, replying with a shudder "God I would hope not, than this would be really awkward."

Laughing, Dick said "Well, if I was your father I'd end up going to jail. Good thing we're not related, unless we're like long lost brothers or something. I don't think I could have sex with my brother."

Jason rolled off of Dick to lie beside him, saying "I don't think I want to ever think about that."

"Is that a mood ruiner for you baby?" Dick teased, undeterred and rolling on top of Jason.

Jason gazed up at him, narrowing his eyes slightly at him, asking "What do you think?"

Chuckling, Dick pressed a kiss to Jason's lips adding "Well if it helps I know for a fact I am an only child, well of my biological parents. They never had another kid besides me, never got the chance, and last time I checked you didn't get adopted by Bruce Wayne. So I think we're ok."

Rolling his eyes with a small laugh, Jason kissed him back. "True, thankfully" he replied.

Dick smiled as he placed kisses along Jason's jaw up to his ear, whispering "I love you."

Running his hands up Dick's sides, he smiled a bit as well, replying "Yeah, I love you too."

"And I'll never get tired of hearing those words" Dick murmured, pulling on Jason's ear lobe gently with his teeth.

"Mmm, glad to know" Jason muttered, closing his eyes in pleasure as Dick worked at his ear, "I doubt I'll get tired of saying them anytime soon."

They spent the rest of the night wrapped up in each other's arms. Kissing, touching, and talking about nothing in particular after they had gone a second round. Both found themselves exceedingly content as they eventually drifted off into a sweet sleep, Dick nuzzled deeply in Jason's strong arms. Ok, so _maybe_ the comments section had been right, for once. And _maybe _they were glad Tim and Damian were sneaky and set them up, but who wouldn't be? They had found each other, over _YouTube _of all things. Really, it was that online devotion that made them fall in love, and they'd forever be grateful.

* * *

Well first of all, holy shit I have NO idea how it got so long! Sorry about that, but we both had fun writing it. Remember, CO-WRITTEN with CrazyTimesAMillion! I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review, fave, follow, or all 3! A sequel is already in the works, so keep an eye out for it on Crazy's profile! I'll make sure to let all those who fave/follow know when the sequel is out by PM.

Characters:

Dick, Damian, sexy scene (of course), settings-starfirenight

Jason, Tim, original idea, game information-CrazyTimesAMillion

Check out our other stories! We both have a bunch of Jaydick stories, multi-chapter and one-shot alike! Also I have robstar and she has chalant if you like them too. Please and thank you! ;)


	2. Those Damn Comments

Author's Note: I bring to you, the sequel! We decided to just make it another chapter instead of publishing it as a one-shot because there is going to be a LOT more of this AU. Anyways, it's SUPER long but really cute! Again this is CO-WRITTEN with CrazyTimesAMillion! So, enjoy ;)

Warning: Language, makin out/non-graphic sex, VERY brief homophobic mention, and this is a **_slash!_** M/M. Don't like it? Don't read it.

Disclaimer: Neither of us own YouTube or I Am Bread. Also any of these characters, if we did things would be, erm, different. *evil smile*

* * *

Third POV

Dick was sitting at his computer in the living room of his apartment. Well, it wasn't really only his anymore, and that fact always brought a smile to his lips. Anyways, he was looking over the comments of his latest video, searching for any requests and just looking at what people were saying. A smile crossed the acrobat's face as he saw quite a few videos requesting some more co-ops. Most of them were for Jason, and Dick couldn't help but chuckle at that. He actually hadn't done a co-op with Jason in a long time, although sometimes they were just in each other's videos because it was kind of hard not to be since they lived together. However they never explained to the fans why it happened, simply too much fun to read the questions about them.

At that moment, Jason walked into the living room from their bedroom. It was around ten o'clock in the morning and Dick smiled softly up at his boyfriend saying "Morning sweetheart."

Now Jason was never known to be much of a morning person. He enjoyed staying in bed and sleeping as _much_ as he could. So when he came out of the bedroom, hair still a mess from having just woke up, he just gave his boyfriend a nod before yawning loudly. "Morning babe" he replied, running his hand through his hair.

Turning around in his chair, Dick pouted "What? No good morning kiss?"

"You're so fucking needy" Jason muttered, rolling his eyes as he walked toward the other, "sometimes I just want to strangle you." With that, he bent down slightly and placed a quick kiss on Dick's lips that had turned down into a slight frown.

Dick shook his head, _well then. "_Well, that's a _great_ way to say good morning to your boyfriend. 'Sometimes I just want to strangle you', I can just feel the love. And I thought we already established I'm needy?"

"Shut up" Jason growled, before falling back onto the couch with a groan, "I'm still tired."

Turning back around in his chair, the older man said "Then go back to bed Jaybird."

Resting his arm along the back of the couch, he ran a hand over his face asking "So what are you doing?"

"Mm, just going through the comments on my latest video. Ya know, most of them are asking about you" Dick replied with a smile over his shoulder, trying to lighten the mood.

Looking over toward him, Jason rose a brow. "Apparently I'm a popular topic on your channel, huh?" he chuckled.

Dick rolled his eyes and replied "No, I'd say more along the lines of_ we _are a popular topic on _both_ of our channels."

Jason shook his head, saying "I know, Dickiebird. I was just sayin'."

"I know Jaybird, geez you must be really tired. Did I wear you out again?" Dick teased, throwing Jason a spare glance.

"Whatever floats your boat" Jason muttered, moving so that he was now lying down on the couch, "unlike you circus boy, I'm _not_ a morning person."

Giving Jason a look, Dick said "I know you're not Jay, I've kind of figured that out after five months of _dating_ you."

"Whatever" Jason started, turning his head to look at Dick for a moment, "I think I'm going back to sleep right fucking here."

Dick chuckled halfheartedly replying "That wouldn't surprise me." Continuing to go through his comments, he laughed at one in particular and almost fell out of his chair. _Oh, if that was actually true._

Jason's brow rose as he heard the other laughing, asking "What the hell are you fucking laughing about?"

Sitting up, Dick huffed as he crossed his arms retorting "Wouldn't you like to know, sourpuss."

"Actually, I'm too fucking tired to care, asshole" Jason grumbled, grabbing one of the couch pillows and putting it over his face.

"Why are you even so fucking tired? Just go back to bed already and leave me in fucking peace, Jesus" Dick snapped back, putting his elbow up on the desk and resting his face in his palm. Now in a sour mood. Most of the time he could take Jason's crabbiness, but sometimes it grated on his nerves. Especially when he started calling Dick not so pleasant names.

"Whatever makes you happy" Jason muttered, picking the pillow off his face and dropping it back on the couch as he stood up. Stretching his arms back over his head, he made his way back into the bedroom to go back to sleep before he could decide to say something that would make the moment even shittier.

Dick groaned, leaning forward as he placed both elbows on the desk and rubbed at his temples. Sometimes he seriously wondered at his taste in companions. They had been dating for five months now. Five very long, but very wonderful months. Sure it seemed things were getting serious, but sometimes Dick wondered if Jason even wanted that at all.

Leaning back in his chair, he thought over all the months they had spent together. It seemed like each month was a new task to complete. For example month one had been all about how they would fit together. Dick learned what really set Jason off and all about his anger issues, while Jason learned all of Dick's little quirks. The one that had really bothered Jason was the way that Dick was _always_ moving, constantly.

He remembered that one time Jason had yelled at him for moving around too much, only to have a huge fight explode when Dick sat down and started twitching. Honestly Dick didn't do it on purpose. Truth was he was an acrobat at heart, as cheesy as that sounds, and he needed to move. To stretch, walk, bend, flip, twist, and whatever else. The first time had Jason realized how flexible Dick actually was brought a smile to the acrobat's lips.

This one day Dick had been alone in his apartment and was stretching on the floor. By then they had been together for two and a half weeks so Jason had the spare key to Dick's apartment. When the acrobat had dropped down into a split Jason had walked through the door. "Hey Jaybird" Dick had said, sliding down until both of his legs were completely out to the side in a full split.

Jason tossed his jacket over the back of a chair as he entered the apartment, saying "Hey Dick." As he turned to look at his boyfriend, he was surprised to see him like he was.

Smiling, Dick didn't bother moving from his position and replied "How's your day been so far baby?"

"It's been, uh, good" Jason nodded, before leaning against the living room door frame, "what about yours?"

"It's been ok, better now that you're here" Dick said with a wink, reaching his arms out in front of him as far as they could go and placing his forehead on the floor.

Jason nodded, humming absentmindedly "Mmm." As he watched Dick stretching, admiring the view. Damn was he freakin bendable.

Sitting back up, Dick raised an eyebrow at Jason asking "You ok Jay?"

"Yeah I'm fine" Jason replied, quicker than he meant to.

Not fully convinced, Dick leant forward and up into a handstand. Walking on his hands towards Jason, Dick said "You're doing a horrible job of lying today Jason."

Jason's brow rose at this, keeping his eyes on Dick he replied "I'm not lying."

Once he reached Jason, Dick bent his legs down in front of his face and pushing off with his hands stood up. "Hmm" the acrobat said, stepping closer before he snapped his fingers in understanding, "oh! You've never seen me stretch before have you?"

Watching him for a moment, Jason said "Yeah, I haven't."

With a smile Dick clapped, bouncing up and down crying "Ooh, does this mean I get to show off now?!"

Jason shook his head at the hyperactive man that he called his boyfriend, answering "If you really want to." Honestly, if Dick wanted to show this off, there's no way Jason was going to say no.

"Yes I want to! I am a performer at heart" Dick teased, now becoming really excited. He wasn't a very show-offy person, but he had grown up performing for people and sometimes he just really liked to do so.

Letting out a laugh, Jason gestured with one of his hands and smiled slightly, saying "Well, go ahead."

Dick remembered he had done a whole bunch of flips and twists for Jason. He let out a soft chuckle when he remembered how Jason had asked with amazement how it didn't hurt. That had been a good day. A couple weeks later, when they had been dating for two months Dick recalled when Jason had finally opened up to him. When they had both shared their demons of the past, and now Dick still felt horrible for his love.

Dick had just been lazily watching tv one morning when Jason had walked into the living room from the bedroom and sat down next to him on the couch. Turning, Dick smiled and placed a kiss to the younger's temple murmuring "Morning Jaybird."

Stretching his arms over his head, Jason let out a yawn as he looked over at the older man with a half smile, replying "Morning babe."

"You're up early" Dick teased as he wrapped his arms around Jason's neck. Mumbling something incoherently, Jason rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm loosely around the other's waist.

With a raised eyebrow Dick questioned "What was that?"

"Nothing" Jason answered, shaking his head slightly.

"Come on" Dick prodded gently, running a hand through Jason's hair, "what did you say?"

"Honestly, it was nothing" Jason insisted.

Dick leaned back and turned back toward the TV saying "Mmm 'kay, but ya know my mom always used to say mumblers never get what they want."

"I already have what I want" Jason stated, leaning down and trailing his lips along Dick's jawline.

Breath hitching, Dick suppressed a moan questioning "Oh? And what's that?"

Jason smirked as he trailed more kisses along Dick's jaw, muttering "You. What else?"

With a smile, Dick turned to place a kiss on Jason's lips saying "Just checking, gotta make sure I don't have any competition."

Chuckling, Jason shook his head replying "Not a chance. I don't think anyone could put up with me like you do."

"That's a good point" Dick teased, placing another light kiss to Jason's lips with a sigh of contentment, "ya know, I think my parents would have really liked you."

Kissing him back, Jason smiled slightly "I don't know about that." Not many people liked Jason Todd.

Dick shook his head with a smile responding lightly "No, they would have. My Dad would have loved to talk about motorcycles with you since he had always wanted one. My Mom would have said something about you being a nice, strong, and handsome young man and fed you a bunch of food. They would have made me bring you to visit all the time, and showed you embarrassing pictures of me when I was little. All the times I fell when I tried to copy them and you could have met my friend Zitka, a giant elephant who's just a big sweetheart. She would have liked you too."

Jason stayed silent for a moment, considering what the other man was saying and thought that maybe he was right, but he still had some doubts about it. "I'll trust you with that" he replied.

"Yeah" Dick sighed, mind flooding with remembrance.

"I miss them" he stated before he could stop himself, and immediately put a hand over his mouth.

"They sound like great people" Jason commented, pulling the shorter man closer to him in a side hug, "it's alright to miss them."

Silently Dick snuggled into Jason's side, whispering "You smell like him, my Dad. Must have used the same shampoo or something." Dick breathed in the scent of Jason's hair, trying desperately not to cry in front of his boyfriend. Even at twenty two years old, the pain of his parents dying was always still there. The past was a hard thing to talk about.

Nodding, Jason didn't comment on it, deciding it was best to stay quiet because he knew that he was shit at trying to comfort someone. Instead, he ran his hand up and down his boyfriend's arm and kissed the top of his head. He knew that it was must be hard for Dick to talk about something like this and Jason understood that talking about the past wasn't the easier thing in the world. For Jason himself had one shitty of a past.

Dick sighed, burying his face into the crook of Jason's neck. "I'm sorry, I know you don't like to talk about this stuff."

"It's fine" Jason said, continuing to rub the other's arm, "if you want to talk about it, I'll listen."

Shaking his head, Dick murmured "I-It's fine, I don't want to upset you."

"You're not gonna upset me Dick" Jason told him, placing his head on top of the other's as he held him tighter with both arms.

"A net" Dick muttered, wrapping his arms around Jason's torso. Jason glanced down at Dick, but he stayed silent to allow the other to continue to talk.

"They never used a net, they never needed to being some of the best acrobat's in the world. It was part of the act" Dick continued, not removing his face from its hiding place, "I was only eight. I saw some mob boss, who I now know to be Tony Zucco, threatening the owner of the circus Mr. Haley. I don't really remember what they were talking about. All I know is that Zucco said that Mr. Haley would pay for refusing his protection. I didn't know what to do, so I didn't tell anyone. They, they ended up tampering my parents wires with acid. During their performance the wires snapped, and I had to watch them fall to their deaths. If I had just done something. I probably could have saved them."

Jason nodded his head as he listened to what the other was saying. It was awful to hear about what happened to Dick's parents, and no one deserved something like that to happen to them. Dick very much included. "It wasn't your fault, Dick" he said, "You didn't know."

Pulling away from Jason, Dick shook his head crying "But I should have! I should have told someone but I didn't! All I could do was watch them fall! It plays over and over in my head. Sometimes Bruce or Damian are falling too, even you! You're falling and I can't do anything to save you!"

Jason didn't know what to do at this moment, realizing that it might have gone better had he kept his mouth shut, but it was too late for that now. He surprised himself by pulling the older man into a hug. Trying to calm him down, saying "Hey, you were a kid, you didn't know and it wasn't your fault. And I'm not going anywhere, I'll _always _be here for you."

Dick shook his head, wrapping his arms around Jason. Unbidden tears burst from his eyes, as he buried his face in Jason's chest. "You" he hiccuped, trying to stop his tears and calm down, "you always fall, and I'm not there to catch you. I can't ever get to you in time, and you tell me you hate me. You hate me because I let you fall."

Taking a deep breath, Jason rubbed circles into his boyfriend's back, shaking his head. "I don't hate you, Dick, I never will. I'm also not going anywhere, you can't get rid of me that easy."

A light chuckle escaped Dick, and he shook his head clutching Jason tighter. "I don't want you to go anywhere, I love you."

"Good" Jason said, allowing a smile to form on his lips, "I love you too."

Dick grabbed Jason's face in his hands, bringing Jason's lips to his own saying "Thank you."

Nodding, Jason replied "'Course."

"I'm sorry" Dick murmured, pressing kisses over every inch of Jason's face, "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, Dick" Jason muttered, running his hands up the other's back, "It's fine."

Silently Dick leant back, running his fingertips over Jason's face whispering "Promise me."

Nodding, Jason gazed at him saying "I promise." The promise didn't need to be clarified, Jason just _knew_. Dick smiled slightly, leaning forward to kiss him. Giving Dick a half smile in return, Jason kissed him back.

Lack of oxygen forced the acrobat to pull back, and he cupped Jason's face with a hand. "You're definitely stuck with me now."

Chuckling, Jason moved his hand to Dick's shoulder, saying "Wait till you learn more about me than you'll probably change your mind."

Dick shook his head, replying softly "Try me." He placed a kiss to Jason's cheek and his thumb traced circles absentmindedly on his other cheek.

Jason took a breath, saying "I was just some kid that spent a majority of his life on the streets, stealing shit and what not. My mom could have cared less since she was always on something and my dad just up and left when I was little. Never gave us a reason why, the bastard just fucking left." He said the last part more to himself than to Dick.

"Well then that's his loss" Dick stated, making Jason look him in the eye, "he doesn't get to see the incredible person you've come to be, your mom too. Even with that, it still hasn't changed my mind. If anything, I might love you more."

Jason looked at Dick for a moment, staying silent as he listened, before he shook his head in disbelief. "I honestly don't know what you see in me sometimes. I'm just some street kid that doesn't give a fuck about anything."

Climbing into Jason's lap, Dick placed his hands on Jason's chest answering "Hmm, well you're not entirely wrong. However, it upsets me you don't see what I see." Dick pulled Jason's shirt off over his head and traced his scars pointedly, saying "These, yes these scars might be evidence of bad things you've done but they're not who you are. What I see is a smart, kind, funny man that just doesn't want to let anyone know he's anything but a badass with a cold heart."

Allowing Dick to pull his shirt off, Jason continued to listen to Dick as he explained his answer to what he had asked. "You're the only one that will ever see that side of me."

"And I am honored to be that person, you are incredible Jason Todd" Dick responded with a small smile.

"You should be" Jason chuckled, shaking his head, "you're not bad yourself."

Dick smiled, teasing "Oh, you don't mind dating a circus gypsy boy?"

"I have nothing against it" Jason replied, shaking his head at him.

Leaning forward so that their lips were brushing, Dick hummed "Mm, that's good."

Laughing softly, Jason replied "Yeah." With that he closed the gap and kissed Dick.

A soft sigh escaped Dick as he thought fondly of the memory, it was one of the best days they had shared together. Jason had opened up to him and he hadn't left Dick when he told him all about the circus. Plus the still occurring nightmares. Although, what happened in the third month was also something the acrobat treasured. It was when he found out where Jason was living, and consequently when they moved in together.

Dick remembered when he had asked. It was their three month anniversary, and they were cuddling on his bed after a nice dinner to celebrate the occasion. "Mm, ya know what Jay?" Dick asked lazily, laying on Jason's chest. Both of them only in their boxers.

Jason was rubbing circles onto Dick's back, staring up at the ceiling when he heard him ask that. "What's that?" he asked, glancing down at him.

"You know we've been dating for three months now" Dick started, leaning up on his elbows to look down at his boyfriend.

Nodding, Jason rose a brow slightly, saying "Yeah, I know. It was kind of the whole point of dinner, babe."

With a blush Dick looked down at Jason's chest and absentmindedly traced a scar muttering "And yet I still don't even know where you live."

Jason took a deep breath, replying "I think it's for the best that you don't."

Leaning forward and placing his face in his palms Dick said "I think after three months there isn't anything that can scare me away baby."

"You say that now" Jason muttered, knowing there was no way he was going to win this when it came to Dick. Shaking his head, he finally replied with "I guess I can show you."

With a smile Dick murmured in Jason's ear "Thank you Jaybird."

"Yeah, yeah" Jason muttered, playfully rolling his eyes, "just tell me when you want to."

Dick hummed in thought for a moment, before suggesting "Well, tomorrow is Saturday and I don't have any plans."

"That could work, hope you don't mind the big mess it's probably in" Jason replied, agreeing to let Dick see where he lived the next day. Despite his doubts.

Chuckling, Dick teased "Maybe you'd have time to clean your place if you weren't always here, sniffing around for sex."

Jason shook his head before saying "If that's your way of telling me you want me to leave, then I'll go." Acting as if he was going to get up and leave, although they both knew he never would.

"Oh no you don't" Dick said, grabbing Jason's wrists and pinning them above his head before leaning forward so that their lips were brushing, "I never said I didn't like it."

Jason chuckled, looking up at his boyfriend. "Well, I'm glad you didn't, because I quite enjoy being here actually."

Smiling, Dick trailed kisses along Jason's jaw murmuring "I enjoy you being here too, even when you yell and break things."

Rolling his eyes, Jason muttered bitterly "I only did that once. You act like I do that all the time."

Dick chuckled, kissing up to Jason's ear and pulling on the lobe with his teeth whispering "I know, how about I enjoy you being here even when you cover me in hickies and give me a sore ass."

Letting out a breathy laugh, Jason replied "That sounds much better." He managed to free his hands from Dick's grasp and moved them down his back.

"I have actually had people leave comments on my videos asking why I have so many bruises on my neck and if I'm being abused" Dick commented, giving Jason a look.

Jason gave Dick his best 'I have no idea what you're talking about' face, before saying "Then do a better job at covering them up, because it's not my fault you let me."

Rolling his eyes, Dick began sucking marks into the skin of Jason's neck muttering "It's kind of hard to cover up my whole neck Jay, and I'm not wearing a turtleneck. Even if I told you I don't want you to, you'd still do it."

"Mmm" Jason started, moving his hands down to cup Dick's ass, "wear a scarf maybe? It'd look better than a turtleneck. And you're probably right about that."

A soft moan escaped Dick's lips before saying "Maybe a scarf would work, and you know I'm right. You always tell me you're marking me up as yours."

"True" Jason muttered, before he flipped them over and grinned down at the other, "I won't deny that."

Dick smirked up at Jason, questioning in a playful tone "You gonna make me yours Jay?"

"I've already done that" Jason stated as he moved his head down, brushing his lips against Dick's before ducking down to kiss his neck, "but I can always do it again."

In the morning, Dick had in fact woken up covered in hickies with a slightly sore ass. It seemed that was the usual for him as he looked at Jason over his shoulder, who was spooning his back. A soft smile crossed his lips before looking at the clock. Woah, it was almost noon? He really had slept in, considering he normally got up around nine. To be fair Jason had worn him out though, managing to deplete the acrobat's enormous amount of energy. And that took a _lot_.

Rolling over in Jason's arms, he placed a light kiss to his lips murmuring "Jay."

The only response that Jason had given the older man was a groan, before he buried his face into the pillow, showing no signs of moving. Jason honestly had no plans to wake up til at least one in the afternoon, since it was far from morning hours and he was less cranky if he woke up then instead of earlier. Also, he _really_ wasn't looking forward to taking Dick to see where he lived.

Dick chuckled, knowing Jason wasn't much of a morning person. "I'm going to go take a shower Jay, you're welcome to join me if you want" Dick said, placing a kiss to Jason's temple before standing and making his way towards the bathroom.

Rolling onto his back, Jason pulled a pillow over his face. Fully intending to go back to sleep until he realized what exactly Dick had said to him, what he had been_ offered. Damn. _He sat up in bed a little too quickly and when he went to move, he got his long legs tangled in the sheets, which ended with him landing on the ground with a loud 'thud'.

The older man smirked to himself as he heard the large sound that would be Jason falling out of bed. He knew that would make him up. The one thing Jason Todd likes more than sleeping? Sex. Was it a little devious? Yes, yes it was. As he stripped out of his pajamas and stepped into the shower, he didn't bother closing the bathroom door as he slid the curtain shut.

Kicking the sheets off of his legs, Jason pushed himself to his feet, groaning. He stretched his arms over his head, hearing the water from the shower as he walked towards the bathroom. If Dick had given him the option to join him, Jason was in _no _way going to turn that down. Dick Grayson in the spray of the shower is one of the most beautiful, and hot, sights. Entering the bathroom and stripping out of his clothes, he silently slipped into the shower behind the other man.

Dick smirked as he heard the curtain open behind him, and the smirk grew wider when he felt a strong pair of arms wrap around his waist from behind. Turning around, Dick's smirk grew into a grin as he teased "Well well, look who got out of bed."

"Be quiet" Jason said, leaning down to rest his forehead against Dick's, "I only got up for you."

Still smiling, Dick pressed a kiss to Jason's lips correcting "You mean you only got up so you could be _fucking_ me."

Chuckling, Jason rolled his eyes saying "That's not completely true. It may be part of that reason though."

"Mm I see, well what are you waiting for?" Dick asked, smile turning seductive as he wrapped his arms around Jason's neck.

"Nothing I guess" Jason replied, before pressing his lips against Dick's, capturing them in a kiss as he pushed the smaller man against the cold tile wall.

After a very long and steamy shower, they both had gotten dressed and were now eating breakfast at the kitchen table. Of course Dick had to have his favorite cereal, Crocky Crunch. He sat down to eat the sugary cereal asking his boyfriend "So, are you actually going to tell me your address or am I going into this blind?"

Jason sat down across from Dick with a bowl of cereal as well, just something random he had pulled from Dick's cabinet. Looking up at the question, he smirked before replying "Where would the fun in telling you be? It's gonna be a surprise."

Rolling his eyes, Dick threw a piece of his cereal at him saying "You're so mean."

Laughing, Jason shook his head. "No, I'm just trying to have fun with this" he corrected as he pointed his spoon at the other.

"Which is why I'm starting to get a bad feeling about this. I mean, what if I go into your apartment and it turns out you're a serial killer! Then I'd be in love with a psychopath who wants to kill me even more than you usually do!" Dick commented, just to see what Jason would say.

Raising his brow, Jason laughed a bit more at this. "Babe, I hate to break it to you, but you're already in love with a psycho" he replied, a small smile forming on his lips, "even if I _was_ a serial killer, I would have already killed you. Wouldn't you think?"

Dick laughed responding "You aren't that crazy, besides I think we both are. Also, that's very true. But what if you didn't want to kill me because I'm an awesome sex God and then when I go to your apartment I see all the dead people. I don't know if I would dump you over that or not, although you'd probably kill me then if I dumped you."

Shaking his head, Jason laughed saying "There's two things wrong with what you just said. One, why the fuck would I bring the dead bodies back to my apartment? No decent serial killer would ever do that. And two, you wouldn't dump me because you love me."

"Well what if you were a cannibal serial killer and ate all your victims which is why you like giving me so many hickies! And yeah, you're probably right" Dick replied, smiling at Jason as he finished his cereal.

"That is one of the most disturbing things I've ever heard. And even if I _was_ a serial killer, I wouldn't be a cannibal. I'm not that psychotic. That would also have nothing to do with the amount of hickies I give you" Jason commented, giving him a look like he was crazy.

Dick shrugged remarking "Hey, just thinking out loud here. I would hope you're not a cannibal, because that's pretty messed up. Oh I know that's not why you like marking me up, it's because I'm your 'property' remember?"

Jason just shook his head for a moment. "Sometimes I worry about you" he muttered, standing up to put his empty bowl in the sink, "yes, I do remember. What I find funny is, out of all the different things you could have picked, you went with cannibalistic serial killer. Why?"

Getting up as well to put his empty bowl in the sink, Dick leaned against the opposite counter of Jason. With a shrug he remarked "I don't know, just what my brain came up with." Then with a smirk he teased "What if you look like a cannibalistic serial killer to me?"

"Well, it's better than a registered sex offender" Jason commented, before raising an eyebrow at the last thing he said, "I already know I look like a serial killer, I've been told that a lot, but why a cannibal? That's just fucked up."

With a shake of his head, Dick hopped up on the counter. Swinging his legs he replied "You don't look like a serial killer when you smile that adorable smile of yours and when you're actually happy. It was a joke Jay, you don't look like a cannibal. I picture a cannibal with crazy eyes and being a hunched over, scrawny looking weirdo. Last time I checked, that's not what you look like."

Jason laughed once again, moving in front of Dick and placing his hands on either side of him, saying "You just described my neighbor in perfect detail."

Wrapping his legs around Jason's waist, Dick gasped crying "We should ask him if he keeps head jello in the fridge!"

"I'd rather not" Jason said, looking at his boyfriend, "he threatened to stab me the other day after I finished recording a few videos. I'm pretty sure he'd actually do it too."

"Well I guess I'll just have to hurt him then" Dick replied, snaking his arms around Jason's neck.

"I'd like my boyfriend to still be alive for a while, so let's not do that" Jason suggested, taking a step closer to the counter until he couldn't move any closer to his boyfriend.

Dick rolled his eyes saying "When are you going to realize I can actually fight people? And not die?"

"I never said you couldn't, I just mean I don't think it'd be a good idea" Jason answered, "I never meant you couldn't handle yourself."

Smiling, Dick leant his forehead against Jason's murmuring "Mm, I see. Well next time a cannibal threatens to stab you I might want to defend my love."

"I'll be sure to tell you next time it happens" Jason said, chuckling a bit, "I honestly think he's just creepy and not actually a cannibal, but I wouldn't be surprised."

Dick laughed, before placing a kiss to Jason's lips. "Oh Jaybird, I just love you."

"Love you too" Jason replied, kissing him back.

The kiss deepened and their tongues tangled together, before lack of air forced them to pull apart. With a smile, Dick asked "Can I go see where my boyfriend lives now? And maybe the crazy cannibal next door?"

"I was wondering when you were going to ask that" Jason commented, shaking his head with a small smile, "you can see where I live, but I'm saying no to the second one."

Laughing, Dick placed kisses along the younger's jaw saying "Alright alright, I promise not to bother head jello. But you have to carry me because I'm too lazy to unwrap myself from around you."

Rolling his eyes, Jason let out a laugh replying "Fine, I gotta find my keys first though."

Dick pouted, whining "Don't leave meeee."

Sighing, Jason wrapped his arms around the older man's waist and pulled him off of the counter. "Fine, but you'll help me look for my keys. I don't remember where I left them."

"Yay!" Dick cried, wrapping tighter around his boyfriend so that he wouldn't slip, "are they in your jacket?"

"I'm pretty sure that I would remember leaving..." Jason trailed off once he shoved his hand into his jacket pocket and found the keys he was looking for. He shook his head at himself.

Dick smirked at him, teasing "Oh I'm sorry, what was that?"

Rolling his eyes as he walked to the door, Jason made sure to hit Dick with it 'accidentally' as he opened the door. Good thing they both had shoes on already. "My bad" he said, walking out of the apartment and shutting the door behind him.

"Asshole" Dick muttered, and chuckled as they passed by an older woman in the hall who took one look at them and had said 'Oh how adorable'.

"I'll drop you" Jason threatened, before giving the older woman a smile as he continued down the hallway.

"Don't worry he won't! He loves me too much!" Dick called over Jason's shoulder at the woman who laughed at him. Smirking while Dick was distracted calling out to the woman, Jason decided to act like he was about to drop him. When he did though, he made sure that he caught him so he was cradling his boyfriend's delicious ass once more.

Dick had shrieked, and slapped Jason on the back of the head. "Quit being such an ass, and just carry mine."

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Jason said innocently, as he finally exited the apartment building and walked toward his bike. "Now, you're gonna have to stop being lazy."

"Uuugh fiiiiine" Dick dragged out exasperatedly, unwrapping himself from his taller boyfriend and standing on his own feet.

Shaking his head, Jason picked up his helmet from his bike and handed it to Dick. "You'll wanna wear this" he said, before pulling his keys from his pocket.

Dick put on the helmet with a chuckle, teasing "Is my baby a crazy driver?"

"You're gonna find out" Jason answered, before getting onto his bike and putting the keys into the ignition.

Straddling the bike behind Jason, Dick wound his arms around Jason's chest saying "Oh boy."

Jason laughed, starting the bike before he drove down the road. "I'll drive better this time, just because you're on here" he said.

"Thanks sweetheart" Dick yelled over the wind, gripping Jason's shirt a bit tighter as he peeked over his boyfriend's shoulder.

Shaking his head, Jason drove in the direction of his apartment. As they drove, Dick tried to think where in the city they were headed. When Jason pulled to a stop in front of a rundown looking building, Dick felt his heart sink. Crime Alley. Jason, his love, lived in Crime Alley. The thought made Dick's heart break but he didn't say anything as he pulled off the helmet.

Getting off of his bike, Jason lead Dick into the building where his apartment was. When they reached it, he pulled his keys out again and unlocked the door to show a messy apartment. "Welcome to my messy place" Jason said, tossing his keys on the table by the door and pulling his jacket off, "told you it was a mess."

Dick walked inside and remained silent, heart breaking even more as he took in his surroundings. Sure it was messy but that's not what broke his heart, it was the condition of the place. The wallpaper on the walls was torn and stained with God knows what, he couldn't even decipher what color the carpeting was it contained so many stains. As he walked further inside he noticed the couch looked like it was being slept on, and it was broken, faded with the stuffing coming out. In the kitchen the tile was all yellow and chipped, everything else in the same state. The acrobat could see cockroaches skitting all over the walls and floor. He didn't even want or need to see the rest of the place.

Turning towards his boyfriend who was watching him with a critical eye, Dick knew what had to be done. There was no way he was letting the love of his life stay in this shithole. When he was about to speak he realized the place also reeked of cigarette smoke. Looking around, Dick finally spotted an ashtray on one of the tables and frowned at it and the box of cigarettes sitting next to it. Jason smoked? Dick didn't know that, Jason never even smelt or tasted like it.

"Jason" Dick started, voice breaking as he turned back to the younger man, "you, you _live_ here?"

Jason took a step into the living room, picking up a pair of discarded jeans and pulled something out of the pocket. "I told you, you wouldn't want to see it."

Shaking his head, Dick felt his throat tighten. There was no way Jason could stay here. "Jason, you can't live here."

Lifting his shoulders in a shrug, Jason tossed a box onto the table with the ashtray and threw the pants on the couch saying "All I could afford when I left home."

"Jason, you _can't_ live here" Dick started, rubbing his forehead with a hand, "it's not safe or sanitary."

"It's worked for three years."

The older man looked over at Jason, shaking his head imploring "Jason,_ please_, I can't let you stay here."

"Dick, it's not like I can afford to up and move" Jason stated, walking toward him.

Wrapping his arms around Jason's neck, Dick thought for a moment before murmuring "Then live with me."

Jason wrapped his arms around his waist. "I wouldn't want to bother you with that" he said hesitantly. Moving in together? That was a big step, and yet Jason was kinda ok with that.

"Jay, you're not bothering me. I want you to, I can't let you stay here and you practically live at my apartment anyways" Dick replied, running a hand through Jason's hair.

"Mmm, I guess" Jason muttered, gazing down at him, "if you really want me too."

With a sigh Dick eyed the ash tray over Jason's shoulder saying "I really want you to, but _you_ have to want to. There's one little problem though."

"I will, I won't deny that" Jason answered, before raising a brow, "There are no bodies hidden anywhere."

Dick chuckled, before looking Jason in the eye stating "You can't smoke in my apartment."

"I'll have you know, I haven't picked one up in about month" Jason pointed out, but laughed, "but fine, I promise."

Smiling, Dick said "That's good, and thank you."

"Welcome" Jason said, shaking his head with a small smile, "you're lucky I love you."

"I know, but I'd say you're pretty lucky too" Dick teased, giving Jason a light kiss.

Kissing him back, Jason said "But now you see why I didn't _want _you to see."

Dick sighed, pressing kisses along Jason's face murmuring "I do, but I also wish you would have told me sooner. There is no way I am letting my boyfriend live in this shithole in Crime Alley, _ever_."

"To be fair, I've lived in worse shitholes than this place." Jason muttered, looking down at the ground, "I just have an issue with where I live, that's why I didn't tell you."

With a sigh Dick tilted Jason's face up with a finger under his chin, saying lightly "Well I'm glad you trust me enough to tell me now, and are letting me take you away from this place."

Jason looked at him for a moment, before nodding. "It's a good thing I met you then."

"Mm, it's a good thing I met you too" Dick whispered.

Smiling, Jason leaned in and brushed his lips against Dick's. Dick deepened the kiss for a moment, before stating "You are moving in with me today, right now."

"You really want me to move in with you, don't you?" Jason laughed softly.

Dick smirked, and waggled his eyebrows saying "The sooner you move in the sooner we can celebrate."

Jason chuckled, saying "Fine, let's get this over with."

They spent the next hour packing away all of Jason's things, which wasn't a lot. "You don't have much do you?" Dick asked, throwing a shirt at Jason.

Catching the shirt and putting it into the bag in front of him, he shrugged. "Not really" he replied.

"Oh well, makes my job easier" Dick teased.

Jason shook his head, replying "Uh huh."

Standing up straight and bending down into a backbend to pop his back, Dick questioned "Is that everything?"

"Yeah, that's all" Jason answered, zipping the bag and turning toward the other.

Dick flipped his feet over his head to stand up and smiled at his boyfriend. "Well let's go then, say bye to your place Jason."

Picking his bag up, Jason shook his head and replied "Can't wait to leave it all behind."

"Mm, feel good to leave?" Dick asked, wrapping an arm around Jason's waist as he stood next to the taller man.

Jason wrapped his arm around Dick's shoulders, saying "You actually have no idea."

Pressing his lips to Jason's temple, Dick murmured "Well I'm glad to take you away, you deserve so much better."

"Yeah" Jason nodded in agreement, turning his head to smile at Dick. Maybe, maybe he _did_ deserve this. Deserve _Dick_.

With a smile, the acrobat placed a kiss to Jason's lips before nodding his head at the door. "Come on, let's get you home."

Jason chuckled, softly kissing him back. "Let's go then" he said, as he lead Dick toward the door.

They had spent the rest of the day unpacking and 'celebrating' the move. Dick was so happy to get Jason away from that God awful place, and plus having him around all the time was a bonus. Dick glanced towards the bedroom with a sigh, knowing he probably made a bigger deal out of Jason's crabbiness then it actually was. Maybe he should go and straighten this out...

However, Dick just sat back in his chair and smiled as he thought back on month four. That month's challenge had been what every boyfriend and/or girlfriend dreads, meeting the parents. Dick had fussed and dressed Jason up, warning him, Bruce, and Damian to be nice. Really though he had nothing to worry about, Alfred, being the saint that he is, immediately took a liking to Jason. Damian had smirked and muttered something about his plan succeeding and "I must go tell Drake."

Bruce surprised Dick by being, nice. He never gave Jason a warning glare and he was completely civil. In fact, his father and boyfriend had actually, _gotten along_. They didn't say much, but when they did it was just casual conversation with no prodding questions from Bruce. Although he had probably run a background check on Jason the moment Dick had told him his name. Which was also why when Bruce pulled him aside after dinner and told Dick he approved and that they were good for each other, Dick just about squealed from pure glee. The moment they stepped through the door to their apartment, Dick had jumped Jason. Murmuring about how happy he was as Jason chuckled, he had practically thrown Jason onto their bed and all but devoured his boyfriend.

Sighing for what feels like the millionth time, Dick lazily began looking through comments again. It was now their fifth month of dating, and there had not been an obstacle yet. It was only a matter of time before they found one though. He had a feeling it might be telling the fans since they were getting very curious and demanding as he began reading. In the other room, Jason was running a hand over his face. He let out a groan as he lied on his back, staring up at the ceiling. He knew that whenever he decided to leave the room, Dick was going to be mad at him for being so snappy a while ago. _Why_ did he have to be an asshole to the _one_ person that loves him more than anything?

It was now around noon, and Dick wanted some food. Going to the kitchen, he decided to make himself a grilled cheese. With a sigh he began putting one together, at the last moment deciding to make Jason one as well. If he wasn't awake by now, then Dick would just leave it by the bed.

Reaching toward the nightstand by the bed, Jason checked the time on his phone, and sighed when he saw it was noon. He knew that he was going to need to get up now. Ugh, and face Dick. Groaning, he forced himself to get out of bed.

Dick placed the first grilled cheese on a plate, cutting it in half before starting on the second one. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jason walk into the living room but he didn't acknowledge the other's presence. Humming to himself as he stared at the food he was making, Dick wanted Jason to pay for his snappiness.

Walking into the living room, Jason glanced toward the kitchen to see Dick fixing some food. He sighed to himself, heading into the kitchen to see if he was right about being in trouble for what happened earlier. Dick heard Jason walking into the kitchen but still ignored him, putting the second sandwich on a plate and cutting it in half. Taking the colder one for himself, he walked past Jason without a glance and went back to the computer to sit down. Was he being a little harsh? Sure, but sometimes harsh worked best with Jason.

"Dick" Jason started, sighing silently as he watched the other walk back to the computer. This was something he wasn't a fan of, he _hated_ when Dick gave him the silent treatment after he did or said something stupid. "Will you at least say something? It's weird with you being so quiet."

Without turning around Dick said evenly "I made you a grilled cheese, it's on the counter."

Running a hand through his hair, Jason picked the plate up from the counter before walking into the living room. As he sat down on the couch, he waited a few minutes before he decided to say something, the silence being a little too much for him to handle, since he knew Dick was _never_ this quiet. "Look, I'm sorry for being a pain earlier" he finally said.

"Mm, 'kay" Dick commented quietly, placing his head in his palm.

Jason sighed to himself, deciding to just stay silent for the time, hoping to keep himself from saying anything that would lead him to more trouble. After eating his sandwich in complete silence, Dick got up and put his plate in the sink. He hated ignoring Jason, but his boyfriend needed to be punished.

Jason watched Dick as he walked back into the kitchen. This silence was seriously starting to drive him crazy. Normally he would love the silence, but after being with Dick for five months, he'd grown accustom to the continuous noise or chatting the other did. The only sound was a small sigh from Dick as he sat back down, still going over comments and writing down requests.

Standing up, Jason went and put his plate away, standing in the kitchen for a moment. He was trying to think of something to say that would get him out of trouble and, hopefully, not into anymore than he was already in. Dick had already finished his comments, and was working on Jason's. There was no way he was going to start a conversation, if Jason wanted to get him to talk he'd have to work for it.

Jason took a deep breath, before he turned and started walking back into the living room. His eyes were on Dick's turned back as he said "I will do anything you want if you'll start talking to me." Casting Jason a spare glance over his shoulder, Dick didn't say anything as he turned back around and continued working.

Groaning, Jason threw his head back against the back of the couch as he sat down. He never realized that it would ever be this hard to get Dick to start talking, normally you could never get him to shut up. Silently Dick wrote down the last request, and let out a breath at finally finishing. Stretching his arms over his head, he realized he hadn't even stretched today. Dick got up from his chair and began stretching, closing his eyes as he did a backbend wincing slightly. Damn, sitting in that chair for hours really made his back hurt.

Staring up at the ceiling, Jason brought his hands up to run them over his face, a frown forming on his lips. He wasn't sure what to do at this point as he sat up on the couch, and was surprised. Honestly not expecting Dick to be stretching at the moment. This was _definitely_ torture. Dick flipped up into a handstand for a few moments before flipping his legs in front of his head and standing up. Ah, now that was _much _better.

Jason stayed there for a moment, before he finally realized what he could do. Smirking to himself, he pushed himself off of the couch and walked up behind Dick who had his back turned to him. Jason's arms wrapped around him in a hug, the one thing he knew that Dick couldn't deny, _even_ when he was mad at Jason.

Surprised as he felt arms wrap around him, he rose an eyebrow as he felt himself being pulled back against Jason's strong body. "What are you doing?" Dick asked with a slight frown, he couldn't help himself.

"What's it look like I'm doing?" Jason questioned, resting his chin on Dick's shoulder. He showed no sign of letting the acrobat go anytime soon. Dick sighed, not moving or saying anything.

Jason pressed his lips to the side of Dick's neck, kissing a trail up his neck to his ear whispering "You know you can't stay mad at me forever."

Breath hitching as Jason kissed his neck, Dick tried not to cave in and managed to remain silent as he folded his arms in front of his chest. Smirking against the skin of his neck, Jason knew that Dick was going to end up forgiving him in the end. As he kissed his neck, he bit and sucked a mark into the skin there. A soft moan escaped the acrobat's lips and he wanted to whine. It's not fair, Jason knew how much he loved having his neck kissed. When Jason purposefully pulled Dick's rear back against his hips and began to ever so slightly rub against him, that was the last straw.

"I'll forgive you if you admit you were stupid" Dick said finally, uncrossing his arms to place his hands on Jason's around his waist.

"You're right, I was stupid" Jason agreed, pulling back from his neck to look at his boyfriend, "I'm sorry."

Turning around in Jason's arms, Dick smiled. "I forgive you, and I love you" he murmured, lips brushing the taller man's.

"Mmm, love you too" Jason smiled, kissing the other.

Smile turning sensual, Dick flipped them around and pressed Jason back against the wall. "Why do you have to be bad? Hmm?" he asked as he kissed along Jason's jaw.

As his back hit the wall, Jason shuddered at the tone of Dick's voice. Slightly lifted his shoulders in a shrug, he said "I don't know, but maybe you should do something about it."

Dick bit a mark into Jason's neck, questioning slyly "Mmm, you need to be punished? Huh baby?"

Jason moaned softly, his hands gripping Dick's hips tightly replying "I'd say so."

"Well I guess if you need punishment I should punish you" Dick said, sucking another mark before pulling away with a mischievous glint in his eye, "but on second thought, maybe you've had enough punishment for today."

Jason pulled Dick closer to him, until they were flush against each other. Lowering his lips to his boyfriend's ear, he said "Are we _sure_ about that?"

"Mm" Dick whispered, beginning to slowly grind his hips against Jason's, "now that I think about it, you need a _lot_ of punishment."

Moaning loudly, Jason's grip on Dick's hips tightened before he moved his hands around to cup Dick's ass as he ground back. "Go ahead."

Briefly the older man pulled back to pull both of their shirts off, before coming back down to attack Jason's upper body with nips and rough touches. "With pleasure" Dick murmured before he pulled on one of Jason's hardened nipples with his teeth. A moan escaped Jason's lips at the action, and both moaned as their grinding increased in pressure and pace. Snapping their hips together, delicious friction began building between them, and they both began to pant.

A few hours later, Dick was laying on Jason's chest on their bed, thoroughly exhausted and content. Both of them cuddling. "I think you've been punished enough" Dick teased, patting Jason's chest.

"Maybe I should be stupid more often" Jason joked, his arms wrapped around the other's waist.

Dick gave Jason a look saying "The next time that you're stupid don't expect punishment in the form of sex."

"I'll try to keep myself in check then" Jason muttered, rolling his eyes in a playful manner.

Smirking, Dick said "Maybe if you're good I'll reward you." Making Jason chuckle.

"I'll do my best."

"Oh please do" Dick murmured, placing a kiss to Jason's lips.

"Only for you" Jason answered, kissing him back.

"That's right" Dick said, smiling broadly down at his boyfriend, "be as sweet to me as you can."

"You are something else, Grayson" Jason muttered, shaking his head at him.

Dick huffed saying "Ya know when you say that you sound like Damian."

"Don't compare me to the demon" Jason scoffed, pinching his boyfriend's side.

Sticking out his lower lip as he rubbed the area Jason had just pinched, Dick pouted "Why are you so mean to me?"

"I'm not mean to you" Jason commented, running his hands up Dick's sides, "you'd know if I was being mean to you. I just enjoy messing with you."

Dick pressed kisses along Jason's jaw, his own hands scratching up the other's torso. "Well I consider messing with me being mean, but I'm glad you're as sweet to me as you can be."

"Mmm, good to know" Jason muttered.

Chuckling, Dick kissed Jason lightly asking "Is my baby tired?"

"I'm good" Jason replied, kissing him back.

With a sigh of contentment, the older man kissed Jason on the forehead whispering "Mine, you are mine, and I love you."

Letting out a soft chuckle, Jason said "I love you too, and I wouldn't change it."

Dick smiled softly, placing another kiss on Jason's lips. "Mm, by the way while you were in trouble and in here sleeping I went through all of your comments for you."

"That so?" Jason asked, looking up at him with a raised brow, "what'd they say?"

"Well, of course some, ok most of them were asking for a co-op with me" Dick answered, grinning.

"I would disagree with that" Jason commented with a look.

Huffing, Dick smacked Jason on the chest with the back of his hand. "Ok so it was only about a half of them. What can I say? We're shipped."

Chuckling, Jason shook his head saying "Well, they did get what they wanted. Huh?"

Dick placed a finger to his chin, pretending to think. "Hmm, I don't know, _did_ they?"

"We're together, aren't we?" Jason questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, and it's amazing, you're amazing but" Dick started, running a hand through Jason's hair, "technically they haven't gotten what they want because they don't even know."

Jason nodded his head, knowing that the other was correct. "Maybe we should tell them?" he suggested.

Nodding his head, an idea suddenly came to mind and Dick suggested "Well a lot of people have requested for you to play some game called 'I Am Bread', and we can tell them at the end of your video."

"I like the idea" Jason started, before raising a brow at the mention of the game, "but what the hell is that game even about?"

Dick chuckled saying "I have no idea."

"I guess we can give it a try" Jason said.

"Mm, but I'm too lazy to get up and get dressed" Dick whined, wrapping his arms and legs around Jason as he nuzzled at the other's neck.

"Get over it lazy ass" Jason joked, smacking his boyfriend on the ass.

Shaking his head and holding his boyfriend tighter, Dick pouted "But I don't wannaaaa."

"You're gonna have to, eventually" Jason told him, smiling, "I never thought I would hear you call yourself lazy."

Dick huffed saying "Oh shut up, and it's your fault I'm naked anyways."

"So?" Jason asked, doing his best to keep himself from laughing.

"_So_ you can get me clothes" Dick answered, pinching Jason in the side like the younger always did to him.

Groaning, Jason pushed Dick's shoulder, saying "Fine."

With a giggle Dick rolled off of his boyfriend and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Thanks sweetheart."

"Yeah, yeah" Jason muttered, pushing himself out of bed. Once he got up, he grabbed Dick's discarded clothes and threw them at him.

Dick chuckled to himself and sat up on the edge of their bed, slipping into his clothes. "Wanna eat some dinner before your video or after?" Dick asked, standing up and pulling on a shirt.

Pulling on his clothes, Jason turned to look at his boyfriend, shrugging. "Probably before, if you're okay with that."

"That's fine with me, what do you want?" Dick questioned, wrapping an arm around Jason's waist as he stood next to him.

Lifting his shoulders in a shrug, Jason replied "I have no idea."

Dick dragged Jason towards the kitchen saying "Well I already know you have no preference in pizza."

Shaking his head, Jason followed him to the kitchen. "What's your point?"

"That you better pick something you like or I will hurt you, and I don't want to hurt my boyfriend, right baby?" Dick quoted with a smile, referring to the first time they met in person.

"Then you're just gonna have to hurt me, huh?" Jason commented, raising a brow at him.

With a smirk Dick trapped Jason against the door frame of the kitchen, murmuring "Pick your poison sweetheart."

Chuckling, Jason put his hands on Dick's waist, asking "What are the options?"

"Mmm, let me think" Dick replied, brushing his lips against Jason's with an evil smirk, "I could bend you over my knee and spank you."

"You'd enjoy that too much."

Dick laughed, having to nod his head slightly in agreement. "That's probably true, hmm... I could smack you upside the head?"

Jason shook his head, looking down at him saying "You do that anyway."

Putting on his best apologetic face, Dick teased "Aw, does the poor baby need me to kiss it better?"

"You are so weird" Jason muttered, resting his forehead against Dick's.

"Ya know, I _did_ warn you about dating a gypsy circus boy" Dick remarked, giving Jason a look.

"I know, and I still have no problem with it" Jason said with a slight, affectionate smile.

Dick smiled back, giving Jason a kiss murmuring "And you're still sweet."

Kissing him back, Jason said "I _do_ try."

"And I love you for it" Dick commented, arms snaking around his boyfriend's neck.

Jason chuckled, saying "I'm glad."

"Mmhhmm, now what do you want to eat Jaybird?" Dick asked, placing a kiss to Jason's lips.

"Hmm, I kinda want tacos" Jason answered, kissing him back.

Chuckling, Dick replied against the other's lips "Sounds good to me."

"Good" Jason laughed.

Dick pulled back and said with a grin "I'll go with you if you carry me."

"Fine, Dickiebird" Jason groaned, shaking his head.

"Yay!" the acrobat cried, running to put on his shoes.

Shaking his head, Jason laughed to himself as he followed him. Once he had put on his shoes, Dick faced Jason and held out his arms. "Up" he said, imitating a child.

"How old are you?" Jason questioned, before following through with what he agreed too and picked him up.

Dick chuckled, wrapping his arms and legs around Jason. "Well you better hope I'm twenty two."

Jason shook his head, replying "Then act like it."

Smacking Jason on the back of the head, Dick stated "Quit acting like Bruce." Before Jason could make a retort, Dick spotted their sweet old neighbor down the hallway. "Hi Mrs. Johnson!" Dick cried, turning around slightly to wave at her.

Jason only had the chance to scoff before Dick greeted their neighbor. "Hey Mrs. J" he greeted with a slight smile, before pinching his boyfriend in the side.

"Ouch! Abuse!" Dick yelled, giving Jason a look.

"Oh you boys are too cute" Mrs. Johnson chuckled, giving them a smile, "going somewhere are we?"

Shaking his head, Jason ignored Dick and looked at their older neighbor replying "Yeah, we're headin' out to eat."

Dick flashed her a smile adding "Yep! And Jay here just loves to carry me around, right baby?"

"Yeah, sure" Jason answered, giving Dick a look.

Sweet Mrs. Johnson shook her head at them, saying as she walked past "Be good to each other you two, I can tell you really love one another."

The acrobat flushed a bit and waved over Jason's shoulder. "Bye Mrs. J!"

After saying goodbye to their neighbor, Jason started walking toward the exit of the building again. "Do we really look that cute and love struck?" Dick asked, more to himself than Jason.

"I don't doubt it" Jason answered, stepping out of the building and walking to his bike.

Dick chuckled, pressing a kiss to Jason's cheek. "You're too sweet."

Jason shrugged, saying "If you say so. Alright, time for you to use your own legs."

"Ugh, I always hate this part" Dick muttered.

"You'll get over it." Jason told him.

Rolling his eyes, Dick unwound himself from his boyfriend and together they went and got dinner. Thirty minutes later, Dick unlocked the front door of their apartment and walked inside with Jason behind him. "Did you _really_ have to punch that guy?" Dick asked, taking off his shoes.

Shutting the door behind him, Jason kicked his shoes off as he replied "Yes, I did."

Dick sighed, shaking his head saying "What did he even do?"

Jason gave Dick a look, asking "You really didn't see how he was looking at you?"

"No, why?" Dick answered, raising an eyebrow.

"You asked why I punched him."

Taking a step towards his boyfriend, Dick questioned "Well how was he looking at me?"

Jason gave him a look, saying "Take a guess."

"Calm down" Dick soothed, grabbing Jason's hands and placing them on his hips, "it will be easier if we just talk about it sweetheart."

"Uh huh" Jason muttered, pulling his boyfriend closer to him.

Cupping Jason's face with his hands, Dick rubbed circles absentmindedly with his thumbs on Jason's cheeks. "Come on Jaybird" he said, giving Jason an Eskimo kiss, "tell me what made you so upset."

Jason sighed, hands rubbing up and down the other's sides. "I just didn't like how he was looking at you, that's it" he answered. _Nobody_ messed with what was his.

With a small smile Dick placed a kiss on the tip of Jason's nose murmuring "You don't have to worry Jay, I'm not going anywhere I promise. No matter how often people stare at my ass."

"I know" Jason started, resting his forehead against the other's, "still doesn't mean I have to like it."

Chuckling, Dick kissed his boyfriend lightly saying "I love you, and your protectiveness."

"Mmm, I love you too" Jason replied, kissing him back.

Dick smiled, whispering "I promise to make it up to you."

"How's that?" Jason questioned.

With a smirk, Dick grabbed Jason's hands and moved them down to rest on his ass. "Get it?"

Nodding, Jason pulled him closer, replying "Yeah." He leaned down, and pressed his lips against Dick's.

Dick deepened the kiss after teasing "My ass is only for your gaze and touch."

"I hope so" Jason muttered against his lips.

"You don't need to hope" Dick replied, giving Jason another kiss before pulling back slightly, "but video first."

Groaning, Jason nodded "Okay, fine."

Dick chuckled, untangling himself from Jason's arms. "Then you can fuck me as hard as you want" he teased, pressing a chaste kiss to his boyfriend's lips.

"I can work with that" Jason said, quickly kissing him back.

Shaking his head, Dick walked towards the computer saying "Come on RedHooded."

"I'm coming, I'm coming" Jason repeated, following him towards the computer.

Dick sat down in another chair beside Jason, smiling. "Now you just have to find the game, 'I Am Bread'?"

Pulling up Steam on the computer, Jason glanced over at Dick saying "It better be on steam, or I'm not playing it." He then started searching for 'I Am Bread' on the site.

"Well look" Dick replied, slinging an arm around Jason's shoulders.

"Well damn" Jason said, clicking on the game and downloaded it onto the computer. Honestly, he was not looking forward to play this, because he had a feeling this was going to piss him off if he knew his fans, and he liked to think he did.

As if reading his mind, Dick pressed his lips to Jason's temple. "Don't worry, I'll be here to calm you down."

"True" Jason agreed, waiting for the game to download. It took about two hours before the game was finally finished downloading and was loaded to the title screen. So Jason was currently setting the camera up to record.

"How long until it's downloaded?" Dick asked, head pillowed in his arm on the desk.

"Just finished" Jason replied, finally getting the camera set up and the x-box controller plugged into the computer.

Dick sat up, saying "Well let's get recording already!"

"Calm down, I'm getting to it" Jason told him, shaking his head before pressing the record button, "how's it going, guys? I'm joined here with my pal WingsOfNight."

Slinging an arm around Jason's shoulder, Dick leaned in closer to Jason and waved at the camera with a smile. "Hey guys."

Chuckling, Jason continued "Since a lot of you guys requested this, we're going to be playing some 'I Am Bread'. I honestly have no fucking idea what this game even is."

Dick laughed commenting "I don't know either. Guys, if Jay over here kills me I blame all of you."

"It wouldn't be their fault" Jason told him, before clicking the start button, "let's get into this, shall we?"

"Go ahead Jaybird" Dick stated, bumping Jason's shoulder with his.

Jason shook his head, before looking at the screen. What was on screen gave Jason the impression he was playing as a piece of bread, which made sense considering the title. "What even is this?" he asked, trying to figure out what the controls were.

Watching, Dick said "Well it said become toast, so maybe you have to find the toaster?"

"I never would have guessed that" Jason said sarcastically, as he moved the piece of bread across the table. Once the bread reached the end of the table, it fell to the ground and the edibility of it went down. "Why would someone make this?" He was trying to get the bread to climb up the side of the counter, the grip failing. "I'm already hating this piece of shit."

Dick, knowing a snarky comment would only make the situation worse, just wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. "Calm down Jay."

"How the hell am I suppose to calm down?" Jason asked, still trying to move the bread from point A to point B. "I don't see the fucking point in this fucking game!"

"The point is to make toast" Dick replied, holding Jason tighter.

"No shit" Jason snapped, spending the next fifteen minutes trying to play the game and failing multiple times. "I'm fucking done with this shit!" He threw his controller down on the desk out of anger.

Not wanting Jason to break anything, Dick only knew one thing he could do. Grabbing Jason's face, Dick dragged him into a kiss. Jason didn't even think twice about it before his hand reached up and gripped the back of Dick's neck, kissing him back. Leaning forward, he hocked his foot around the leg of the chair, before he knocked the chair backwards. When Dick felt himself falling backwards, he broke the kiss and let out a shriek. "Ow, Jay!" he cried, rubbing his head as Jason straddled his hips.

Instead of replying, Jason started kissing Dick's neck. He started to bite at it, hard enough to leave a mark, forgetting about the fact that they were currently recording a video. Letting out a moan, Dick gripped Jason's back. "J-Jay."

"Hmm?" Jason muttered against the skin of his neck, making no sign of stopping.

"Don't stop" Dick murmured.

Laughing softly, Jason said "I don't plan on it."

Soon Dick found his shirt being pulled off as Jason began kissing at his chest. All Dick could do was moan as he allowed Jason to shift his anger into lust, which he didn't really honestly mind. The acrobat pulled off Jason's shirt and flung it across the room, allowing his hands to explore bare skin that he had practically memorized. When Jason began reaching for Dick's jeans, Dick realized something very, very important.

"Jay wait!" Dick cried, grabbing Jason's hands to still them as he looked up at his boyfriend, "shit Jay, is it still recording?"

When told to stop, Jason pulled back to look down at Dick. When he heard Dick's question, he froze, remembering the fact that the camera was still on. "Fuck."

Dick stared up at Jason with wide eyes, knowing that meant the camera _was_ in fact on. "Shit, shit, shit" he chanted as he got Jason off of him.

Sitting up, Jason grabbed Dick's arms, looking at him, saying "Breath, Dick, everything is boing to be fine. Just breath."

"Ok, ok" Dick said, taking in a deep breath and managed to calm down a bit, "what do we do?!"

"I don't know!" Jason shouted back, shaking his head, "We were gonna tell them anyway, remember?"

Dick rubbed at his temples, retorting "Yeah but don't you think falling off screen and seeing clothing flying and hearing moans might be a bit much?!

"Maybe" Jason said, lifting his shoulders in a shrug, "it couldn't have been that bad."

Sighing, Dick replied "You never know with us, and maybe we could edit some of it out?"

Nodding, Jason leant forward and pressed a kiss to his lips. "Course."

Dick kissed his boyfriend back, before murmuring "Who gets to go on camera first?"

"Why don't we both just go at the same time?" Jason suggested.

"Sounds good to me, and we could have our shirts but they're probably in the dining room or something" Dick commented, getting ready to pick up the chair that had been knocked over.

"Oh well" Jason muttered, nodding at Dick as the two of them got off of the ground.

Immediately the acrobat flushed a bright red as he picked up the chair and sat down in it. "Um, hey guys" he offered weakly with a small smile at the camera.

Sitting back down in his chair, Jason cleared his throats. "Yeah, hey."

With a sigh, Dick rested his head on Jason's shoulder beginning "Well, we know how you guys have been asking about why we are in each other's videos in person."

"And from what just happened, you can guess why" Jason added, laughing slightly.

Dick chuckled, and smiled brightly saying "Surprise! We _are_ in fact dating, have been for five months now."

"And let the comments begin" Jason muttered, knowing for a fact that the comments were going to go crazy after this.

Placing a kiss on Jason's cheek, Dick told the camera "And be nice everybody, you too Jason."

Jason scoffed, turning his head to look at Dick. "We both know that ain't possible."

"Yeah I know" Dick replied, pointedly rubbing his side where Jason always pinches him, "I'm going to permanently have a bruise here."

Jason chuckled, shaking his head replying "Good for you."

Huffing, Dick pinched Jason muttering "Let's see how you like it."

In reply, Jason pushed Dick's shoulder. "It could be worse."

"Yeah yeah" Dick waved off, sticking his tongue out at Jason before looking at the camera, "by the way, I'm not being abused it's just Jay over here is obsessed with marking me up."

"Shut up" Jason growled, face flushing as he gave Dick a look.

Dick smirked, turning to look at his boyfriend teasing "Oh come on Jaybird, you know it's true."

Shaking his head, Jason said "I will hurt you."

"Oh I'm so scared, I'm shaking" Dick mocked, pretending to shiver.

"I'm serious. I'll do it when we're done here, don't need anyone seeing me kill you" Jason told him, smirking slightly.

Dick gave him a look before looking at the camera saying "And that everyone, is Jason language for 'I'm going to fuck you so hard you can't walk'."

Rolling his eyes, Jason said "That too."

With a light smile, Dick placed a kiss to Jason's lips whispering "I love you."

Kissing him back, Jason replied "Love you too."

"You think we explained ourselves enough?" Dick mumbled against Jason's lips.

"I'd say we did" Jason muttered, pulling back slightly, "we should stop the recording now."

Dick smirked, asking "Oh? Why, is there something you want to do?"

"There is and you'll find out" Jason answered, smirking as well.

Reaching over, Dick turned off the camera. "I think I want to find out, now" he remarked, leaning in close to Jason's face.

Chuckling, Jason said "Of course." He leaned forward and captured Dick's lips in a kiss.

The acrobat smiled as he kissed his boyfriend. "Am I gonna be able to walk in the morning?"

"Probably not" Jason answered, honestly.

Dick grinned, tipping over Jason's chair like his had been earlier. "I think I can manage" he said, following Jason down onto the floor.

Jason chuckled, pulling Dick down with him as he fell. "Good."

Grinning, Dick brushed his lips against Jason's murmuring "The fans are going to eat us alive."

"Oh well" Jason muttered, kissing his boyfriend.

"I did promise to make that guy's creepy looks up to you" Dick started, pressing kisses along Jason's jaw, "but can it not be on the floor? It's very uncomfortable."

"Mmm, yeah" Jason agreed.

Dick stood up and didn't wait for Jason to get up before he ran towards the bedroom. "If you can catch me you can have me!" he called over his shoulder with a giddy smile, giggling.

Shaking his head, Jason couldn't help but smile at his boyfriend's antics. He pushed himself off of the floor and chased after his boyfriend towards the bedroom. It only took a matter of minutes of chasing the acrobat around the room, both laughing, before Jason managed to tackle his boyfriend to their bed. They were both already panting and Dick smiled brightly as he began stripping them both out of their jeans. Kissing Jason deeply, Dick moaned at Jason's wandering hands. Before fulfilling his promise.

In the morning, Dick woke up around noon and he groaned. Yep, walking would in fact be difficult. With another groan, he rolled over in Jason's arms. He took a moment to admire the younger man's face and ran a hand through his bangs. Placing a kiss on Jason's forehead, Dick murmured "Good morning."

Jason took a moment before he opened his eyes to look at his boyfriend, a slight smile on his lips. "Mornin'."

"Mm, you're goin to have to carry me everywhere" Dick muttered before giving Jason a light kiss.

"Worth it" Jason commented with a soft laugh.

Chuckling, Dick wrapped his arms around Jason's shoulders. "I'd have to agree on that one."

Nodding, Jason smiled softly replying "Good."

Dick smiled back, pressing light, loving kisses along Jason's cheeks. "I love you."

Wrapping his arms around his waist, Jason replied "I love you too."

"Mm, I don't know about you but I think I need a shower" Dick said lightly, giving Jason's lips a teasing peck.

"I think we both do" Jason corrected, chuckling to himself.

A smile crossed the smaller's face, saying "You'll have to carry me to the bathroom."

"I figured as much" Jason muttered, still agreeing to do so.

Dick chuckled, kissing Jason again commenting "You should be used to carrying my fat ass by now."

Shaking his head, Jason commented "I wouldn't say you have a fat ass."

"What would you call it then?" Dick questioned with a slight smile.

"Well, sexy would be one word" Jason answered.

Giggling, Dick leaned up on an elbow with a smirk. "Oh really?"

Chuckling, Jason rose a brow asking "Would I lie about your ass?"

Dick looked over his shoulder at his own backside. "Mm, guess not but I don't understand why everyone likes it so much."

"You have a nice looking ass, Dick, it's obvious" Jason commented, with a shake of his head.

"I guess" the acrobat shrugged.

"It's true."

Smiling, Dick replied "Well it's only all for you."

"I'm glad" Jason chuckled.

With a smile Dick gave his boyfriend another kiss. "Well you made pretty clear how glad you were last night."

Jason smiled slightly, kissing him back. "True."

Chuckling, Dick asked "Are we going to take a shower or not?"

"Yeah" he answered, as he finally started to get out of bed. Once he was standing, Jason picked his boyfriend up.

Dick placed a sloppy kiss to Jason's cheek as he wrapped around him, saying "Why thank you baby."

Shaking his head, Jason walked towards the bathroom. "I swear, Grayson, one day I'm going to drop you" he told him.

"But I wuv you" Dick replied, sticking out his bottom lip.

"I love you too, but still" Jason joked.

Dick huffed, dragging Jason into a kiss teasing "Than but nothing."

Shaking his head, Jason walked into the bathroom. "Whatever" he said, kissing him back.

"Oh don't get crabby Jaybird" Dick remarked with a teasing smile.

"I'm not getting crabby."

The acrobat smiled wider and pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's cheek. "Good, because I don't want you to get in trouble, again."

"Let's just take a shower" Jason told him, turning on the shower.

Dick nodded and whined "Does that mean I have to stand and let go of you? You're actually quite comfy." Nuzzling into Jason's neck, he wrapped around his boyfriend tighter.

"Sorry babe, but you're gonna have to" Jason told him, kissing the top of his head.

Letting out an 'uuuuugh', Dick unwrapped himself from Jason and stood up. "Owwwwww, my body huuuurts."

"Then don't move so much" Jason suggested, looking at him as he shook his head.

"Wow, didn't think of that" Dick muttered.

Jason chuckled, saying "Don't strain yourself."

Smacking Jason on the ass, Dick growled "Shut up."

Jason just laughed in reply. "Come on, let's take a shower."

"I don't want to take a shower with a meanie" Dick huffed, sticking his tongue out at the taller man.

Jason pinched Dick's tongue between his fingers, saying "Then I guess I won't be carrying you anymore."

Crossing his arms, Dick said "Buth thas nath faew!"

"Life's not fair" Jason told him, laughing as he let go of his tongue.

"Again" Dick started, moving to get into the shower with a small wince, "why do I love you?"

"Haven't we gone through this already?" Jason questioned, walking over to him, "Do you want some help there?"

Dick looked over at him saying "Sometimes I just need a reminder of why I put up with your meanness. And I did, but you put me down, remember?"

"Because I'm awesome" Jason answered, before helping Dick into the shower, "fine, blame me for everything."

Stepping under the spray of the shower, Dick dragged Jason close. "Well I can blame you for being sore, after all you were the one fucking me."

Placing his hands on Dick's hips, Jason grinned down at him replying "Now that I _will _take the blame for."

Dick rolled his eyes playfully, wrapping his arms around Jason's neck. "Yeah well don't expect a repeat performance, my ass is pretty sore."

Chuckling, Jason replied "Hmm, fine."

"But ya know, I _do_ like kisses" Dick stated.

"That's true" Jason said, as he leaned down and brushed his lips against Dick's.

"Mmm, have I told you I love you?" Dick murmured, kissing him back.

"You have" Jason replied, smiling against his lips, "but I don't mind hearing it."

Dick pressed kisses along his boyfriend's jaw, whispering in his ear "I love you, I love you more than anything, I love you more than cereal, and I love that you're mine, all mine, and nobody else's."

Smiling, Jason replied "Couldn't ask for anything better."

"You can be the sweetest guy ever" Dick commented, before jumping up and wrapping his legs around Jason's waist while kissing him deeply.

"For you" Jason stated, wrapping his arms around Dick's waist to cup his bottom for support as he kissed him back.

With a smile Dick raked his hands through Jason's now wet hair. "I guess you're not mean, hmm? You're good to me?"

"Exactly" Jason replied, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend's lips, "I just like messing with you, that's all."

Dick kissed at Jason's neck murmuring "Mm, I don't really liked to be messed with Jaybird."

"It's what happens when you date me, Dickiebird" Jason said, allowing his eyes to fall closed in pleasure.

Sucking a mark into Jason's skin, Dick muttered "Yeah I've figured that out, but I may just love you enough to overlook it."

A small moan escaped his lips. "Mmm, I hope so."

Dick chuckled, saying "I know so."

Nodding, Jason connected his lips with Dick's and kissed him deeply. "How much do you love me?" Dick questioned, pulling back to look his boyfriend in the eyes.

"You're the only thing that I love, Dick" Jason answered, looking back into those baby blues that he loved so much.

"The only thing?" Dick asked, fingers massaging Jason's scalp.

"Yes, the only thing" Jason nodded.

An impossibly bright, wide smile crossed Dick's face as he pressed kisses all over Jason's face muttering "I love you, mine, mine, love you, mine."

Jason rolled his eyes playfully, saying "Love you too."

Grabbing Jason's face in his hands, Dick kissed him. "Oh Jaybird, what would I do without you?"

"I'm sure you'd find someone else" Jason muttered to himself, before kissing him back.

With a raised eyebrow, Dick pulled back and looked Jason in the eye. "Jason" he said, swiping his fingertips along his boyfriend's wet cheek, "you don't really think I'll find someone else and leave, do you?"

"No" Jason started, but not wanting to lie as he looked down at the shower floor,"I'll be honest though, it had crossed my mind a few times."

Dick shook his head, lifting Jason's face with a finger under his chin. "You, Jason Peter Todd, are the _only_ one for me. I would never, _ever_ leave you. I love you with all of my heart. There is nobody who could put up with me and all of my quirks like you do. I don't care if you used to live on the streets and you've done bad things, it doesn't matter to me. I love you for who you are, and you are not perfect no. I'm not either, but you are perfect for me. I couldn't bear to live with out you, you're my world."

A smile crept up to Jason's lips, as he said "That's probably the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me."

Smiling back, Dick brushed Jason's cheek with the back of his hand replying "And _every_ single word of it is true, I love you. You, and only you Jason."

Jason nodded. "I'll always feel the same about you too."

"And that, is why I love you, and why you are so awesome" Dick commented lightly, pressing a soft kiss to Jason's lips.

Kissing him back, Jason replied "I do my best."

Dick chuckled, muttering against his lips "Yeah I know you do. So let's either take a shower now or just fuck me already."

"Which would you prefer?" Jason asked, raising a slight brow.

"Hmm, tough question" Dick replied, placing a finger to his chin, "which would_ you _prefer?"

"You know what I would pick," Jason started, looking at his boyfriend, "but I'm letting you pick, you're already sore and I don't want to hurt you any worse."

Giving Jason an Eskimo kiss, Dick said "You're sweet, and ok I'm not as sore as I claim to be. I just like to be carried, and I think my ass can take it. Although you know, it would be better if I actually got to top for once."

"I'll think about it" Jason replied with a slight smile, resting his forehead against Dick's.

Dick chuckled, hands resting on Jason's shoulders. "Ok baby, no pressure" he teased with a light smile.

Shaking his head, Jason brushed his lips against his boyfriend's. "Mm, you can wash my hair while you think" Dick said with a smirk.

"Sure" Jason told him, reaching behind him for the shampoo.

Together they took a nice, relaxed shower. It was actually nice just to care for each other, without sex. Hands roamed, but they were more caring caresses than those of need. Dick eventually stood up on his own feet to wash Jason. By the time they were both fully cleaned the water had long since run cold. They both got dressed into comfy clothes, and Dick decided to snag a pair of Jason's sweatpants, not bothering with a shirt. Jason's clothes were a bit baggy on him, but that's what made them so comfortable as they set to work on editing their video.

Dick was sitting in a chair next to Jason who was working on the computer. "Mm, your clothes are quite comfy Jaybird. Maybe I'll wear them all the time."

Chuckling, Jason turned his head to look at his boyfriend, replying "Knock yourself out. They look good on you."

"Mm, I thought so" Dick commented, smirking.

"You thought right" Jason said, leaning forward to kiss him before turning back to finish uploading the video.

With a laugh, Dick placed his head on Jason's shoulder saying "I wonder how long it will be before the comments begin to flow in."

"I give it about five minutes" Jason answered, laughing as well.

Dick had to nod in agreement, placing a kiss to Jason's cheek. "Hmm, enough time to find something to eat?"

Looking at his boyfriend with a smile, Jason replied "I'd say so."

"Carry me to the kitchen?" Dick asked with his best puppy eyes.

"I guess I can" Jason answered, pushing himself out of his seat.

A bright smile crossed Dick's face as he wrapped around his taller boyfriend. "Why are you so sweet today?" he questioned, placing a kiss to Jason's cheek.

Lifting his shoulders in a shrug, Jason started walking toward the kitchen. "I don't know."

"Mm, well I like it when you're sweet" Dick remarked, pressing another light kiss to Jason's lips, "although I will say it's a little weird you weren't even crabby when you woke up."

"I'm in a surprisingly good mood" Jason answered, kissing him back as he entered the kitchen.

Dick smiled as he was set down on the counter, replying lightly "Does that mean I'm the reason you're in a good mood?"

Chuckling, Jason replied "It could."

"I'm gonna go with yes then" the acrobat teased.

"It was a yes."

With a grin Dick dragged Jason down into a kiss murmuring "You're too sweet, I just love you so much."

Jason kissed him back, replying "I love you too."

Sighing in contentment, Dick replied "So, get me food? I made you lunch yesterday."

"What do you want?" Jason asked.

"Hmm" Dick hummed, placing a finger to his chin, "I don't care, whatever you're making."

"Okay" Jason said, giving him another kiss before going and making them food.

Swinging his legs back and forth, Dick watched Jason shuffling around the kitchen. "Whatcha makin sweetie?"

"You'll just have to wait and see" Jason answered as he continued to cook.

Dick groaned, whining "But I wanna know nooooow!"

"If you keep complaining, you'll never find out" Jason stated, looking over at his boyfriend.

Huffing, Dick said exasperatedly "Uuugh, fiiiiine."

"Good" Jason laughed, as he continued cooking.

Dick chuckled, making faces at Jason's turned back. Shaking his head, Jason finally finished fixing their food and put it into two different bowls. "Now you'll get to know" he said, turning and bringing the food over.

"Yay!" Dick cried, grabbing the bowl into his hands, "I love Mac'n'Cheese!"

"I know" Jason laughed, shaking his head.

With a smile Dick stood up from the counter to eat at the table. "Thanks Jaybird" he stated, giving Jason a kiss.

"Mmm, welcome" Jason smiled back, sitting at the table with his boyfriend.

Dick sat down across from Jason, smiling as he ate his lunch. "Yum." Chuckling, Jason started eating as well.

"So" Dick began, frowning as he dropped some of his meal before looking back up at Jason with a smirk, "how many comments do you bet there are by the time we check?"

"I don't even want to guess how many" Jason replied, looking up from his food, "it's gonna be a lot."

The older man chuckled, teasing with a cheeky smile "Especially since you had to tip my chair over."

Shrugging, Jason said "Well, it'll be worth it."

Dick got up to put his now empty bowl in the sink, calling "Oh? And why is that?"

"I'll let you figure it out" Jason answered, standing up to put his bowl in the sink.

"What are you talking about now Jay?" Dick questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing" Jason replied, walking back to the living room.

Following after his boyfriend, Dick shook his head. "Sometimes I just don't understand you."

Shrugging, Jason sat down in front of the computer again. "I know."

Dick chuckled as he sat down next to Jason, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend saying "And yet, I still love you."

"Love you too" Jason smiled back, bringing up the comments, "let's see what people have to say, huh?"

"Yes, I'm dying to find out" Dick replied, laying his head on Jason's shoulder.

Chuckling, Jason glanced at his boyfriend, replying "Alright."

Dick smiled saying "Read the first one to me."

Jason went through the comments, before finding one to read. "Here's one, 'oh my freaking god, my OTP'" he read.

Laughing, Dick cried "Oh my god, that's awesome! We're someone's OTP!"

Jason shook his head with a laugh "Looks like it."

"Ooh what about that one? It's in all caps with lots of exclamation marks" Dick said, pointing at another comment.

"Oh wow" Jason said as he looked at the comment that Dick pointed at.

Clearing his throat, Dick read "It says, 'Oh. My. God. Squeal! I can't believe that just happened omg I knew it! I knew it! You two are so perfect and omg OTP! I can't even right now, omg! I love it!'."

Jason laughed, saying "It looks like everyone loves us together."

"It looks like, but there's probably some comments about 'gay fags' or whatever because some people are disrespectful asses. Although everyone probably knew it was coming since we flirted so much" Dick replied with a small chuckle.

"Yeah, true" Jason said, nodding.

Placing a kiss to Jason's temple, Dick murmured "Mm, how about a couple more comments for the day?"

"Sure, but you get to read them" Jason agreed.

With a playful eye roll, Dick huffed "Alright fine."

"Good" Jason chuckled, giving Dick a kiss.

Kissing him back, Dick then began to look through the comments. "Ok, avoiding all of the homophobic ones" he stated, wincing at a harsh one as he kept scrolling.

Jason wrapped his arm around Dick's shoulders, rubbing his arm and placing another kiss to his temple. "Mm, ok there's one that's says, 'Omg I totally knew it. I told my best friend who loves Dick's channel but she didn't believe me. Ha! I told her! Oh it's too cute, I love it! I hope you're happy together'" Dick quoted, leaning into Jason's embrace.

"That's interesting" Jason commented with a laugh.

Chuckling, Dick replied "Yes, yes it is. So for the most part, we're a lot of people's OTP's and we're totally adorable."

"Looks that way" Jason agreed, kissing his boyfriend's cheek.

Dick turned to look at Jason with a smile, saying "I already knew we were adorable and awesome."

Jason nodded, smiling back "Yeah."

"So, I'd say it was worth it" Dick murmured, placing a kiss to Jason's lips.

"Agreed" Jason said, kissing him back.

Wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck, Dick dragged Jason closer replying "Mm, I'm just gonna say it again. I love you."

Putting his hand on Dick's waist, Jason replied "And I love you too."

Dick smiled widely as he kissed along Jason's jawline muttering "Do I say that too much?"

"Not at all."

"Good, cuz it's true" Dick remarked before taking Jason's face in his hands to kiss his lips.

"Mmm, I'm glad" Jason stated, kissing him back.

With a light chuckle, Dick pulled back slightly saying "Let's do something."

Jason looked at him, asking "Like?"

Shrugging, Dick gave Jason another kiss replying "I don't know, you pick."

"Well I don't know either" Jason said.

"You never pick anything" Dick teased with a playful roll of his eyes.

Jason shook his head, replying "What about a movie then?"

Smiling, Dick answered "Sounds good, and I vote we watch a movie here since I'm too lazy to change out of your comfy pants."

Chuckling, Jason nodded. "I meant watch a movie here, babe."

"Mm, good" Dick commented, placing a kiss to Jason's lips, "by the way, I love it when you call me babe."

"Lucky for you, I love calling you that" Jason replied, kissing him back with a smile.

Dick returned the smile as he gave Jason another kiss murmuring "Mm, lucky indeed."

Chuckling, Jason said "Yeah."

"Carry me to the couch? I'll let you pick the movie" Dick responded.

"Sure" Jason said, giving him a kiss before standing up and carrying Dick to the couch.

Dick settled on the couch as he watched Jason browse through their movies. "Whatcha gonna pick Jaybird?"

Jason glanced through the different movies that they had, before picking one of them up and turning to Dick. "Tron?"

Nodding, Dick replied "Sounds good to me. Now put it in so I can cuddle with you."

Chuckling, Jason put the movie into the DVD player before walking back to the couch and sitting down beside his boyfriend. Immediately Dick wrapped his arms around Jason and nuzzled into the crook of his boyfriend's neck. Jason wrapped his arm around Dick's shoulders, kissing the top of his head as he pressed play on the remote.

"Mm, I don't know about you but today has been a pretty good day" Dick said, kissing Jason's cheek.

"It was" Jason agreed.

Dick smiled, pressing another kiss to the corner of his boyfriend's mouth. "I love you."

Smiling back, Jason turned his head to look at him replying "I love you too." Before they shared another kiss.

Today _was_ a really great day, and for once those damn comments were actually, welcomed.

* * *

Holy shit, this one is even longer than the first! So yeah, we had SO much fun writing this. Like I said we decided to just add chapters because there IS going to be more! I don't know when we'll update again but probably not too long because we both love this so much. Hopefully you liked this chappie and don't forget to leave a review! Remember this is CrazyTimesAMillion and I's story we wrote together!

Characters:

Dick, sexy scenes (who else?), settings-starfirenight

Jason, original AU idea, game information-CrazyTimesAMillion

Check out our other stories! We both have a bunch of Jaydick stories, multi-chapter and one-shot alike! Also I have robstar and she has chalant if you like them too. Please and thank you! ;)


	3. Birthday Blues and Engagement Rules

Author's Note: Well finally after such a long ass time the next part is here! We're so sorry about the long wait but without further adieu here it is!

Warning: Rated for language, non-explicit sexual content, and this is a slash! Don't like it? Don't read it.

Disclaimer: We do not own these characters sadly, if we did you all know how things would be.

* * *

Third POV

Well, if there was any doubt about who the woman was in Jason and Dick's relationship, there definitely wasn't now. It was almost two months after they had shared their relationship with their fans, which was going very well in fact, and it was only a week before Dick's birthday. So far Jason acted like he hadn't noticed the upcoming event, but Dick was hoping that was because his boyfriend was planning something special. And ok, Dick was dying on the inside. The reason there was no doubt in the older man being the 'woman'? Whelp, he was dropping hints...

Those hints.

Yes, the Dick Grayson was dropping hints about fucking getting married. He had been for about a month now, and he was beginning to think that Jason would never get the idea. Sure Dick would propose to Jason, but that somehow just didn't feel right. So here he was, purposely leaving not so subtle hints... Like now.

"You know I was talking to Wally the other day and he told me something interesting" Dick commented nonchalantly, looking over at Jason. The acrobat was currently doing the dishes in the kitchen while Jason was cleaning up the dining room.

Jason glanced up from where he was wiping the kitchen table off, raising an eyebrow. "What's that?" he asked. Although there was a possibility that the younger man didn't want to know, because he had a feeling it was going to be something strange. It was Wally West they were talking about after all.

Throwing Jason a smile, Dick said excitedly "Wally said that he's going to propose to Linda maybe in a month or two!"

"Really? That's cool" Jason replied offhandedly as he finished wiping off the table and walked toward the counter to set the rag down.

"'That's cool'?! That's all you have to say is it's cool?" Dick asked incredulously, turning around to look at Jason.

Shaking his head and throwing his hands up in a shrug, Jason replied "Good for him. Better?" Curiosity rose in Jason at the way his boyfriend was acting. He didn't see what was so bad about what he had said?

Dick sighed, turning back around with a shake of his head. "Just nevermind."

Watching Dick for a moment, Jason walked up behind his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around his waist. Resting his head on his shoulder, Jason asked "What's wrong, babe?"

"Nothing is wrong, I'm fine" Dick lied, scrubbing at a dirty dish to take out his frustration. Did Jason not care? Did he even want to marry him? Dick didn't know the answer, and it scared him.

"Don't start with that, Dick. I know something's bothering you" Jason replied, lifting his head slightly to press a kiss to his cheek.

Another sigh escaped Dick's lips as he stopped his vicious scrubbing and laid his head atop Jason's. "It's just, all of my, our, friends it seems are getting married" Dick answered softly, hoping this wasn't too obvious but could also get the point across. If this didn't work, he was going to have to be a total girl and leave like a jewelry magazine by Jason's side of the bed.

"I'm sure that's not completely true" Jason said, pulling Dick back fully against him as he spoke before kissing at his neck. He knew full and well where his boyfriend was going with this, but he didn't want to make it seem that way.

Dick just shook his head, saying "Pretty soon the only non-married person I'll know is Damian, and nobody wants to date, much less marry, the little demon."

"Now that may be true" Jason chuckled, pressing a final kiss to his ear before simply holding the shorter but older man.

Holding back another sigh, Dick stood back up fully after a few moments before commenting "Yeah, now go finish cleaning while I finish the dishes."

Whelp, that did not work in the slightest.

Groaning, Jason pulled away from Dick, muttering "Fine."

He picked the rag back up and started to clean off the counter. He was hoping that Dick wasn't doubting that Jason wanted to marry him, because he truly wanted to, but didn't know how he was going to ask. It wasn't as simple as you would think. He knew how important it was to the other, and the last thing he wanted to do was ruin it for him.

Because God knows he would never forgive himself if he did...

And that was only one example of Dick's pathetic attempts to drop hints. As far as the acrobat knew, none had been working. Then for some reason he couldn't comprehend, Jason started becoming distant. All of a sudden, Jason wasn't at home much. At night Jason would declare he was going out, and Dick could never change his mind. Often he would go to bed alone, and wake up the same way because Jason would never be sleeping in bed.

What was going on? Now it was only two days before his birthday and all of a sudden Jason is disappearing? Dick was so worried, and Jason just couldn't keep himself from leaving. There was this insurmountable pressure on his shoulders to 'pop the big question', and it scared him. Rather than confront it, he chose to try and run away from the problem. Which meant sadly that he was trying to push Dick away. It was starting to get too close and Jason just knew he'd fuck it up, and unthinkingly he already was. Tonight though, Dick decided it was enough. He resolved to wait up and see just what time and what state his boyfriend was in when he got home. Depending on the circumstance, Dick may have to ask Jason about it in the morning.

It was two in the morning by the time Jason stumbled inside, and Dick was surprised to find his boyfriend reeking of alcohol and cigarette smoke. What the hell? Jason had kicked those habits ages ago. "Jason?" Dick asked, slowly standing up from the couch.

Again Jason had started to distance himself from Dick as his boyfriend had started dropping hints about wanting to get married. It wasn't that Jason didn't want to, he did, but it was the fact that if they did, Jason could possibly screw up and cause things to take a turn for the worst. His panic had lead him to fall back on old habits, hard.

When he had got home and shut the door, quietly, he wasn't expecting to find Dick still awake. He had nearly jumped when he heard his voice. "Um, hi" Jason replied, those were the only words he could say at the moment, knowing this wasn't something his boyfriend wanted to see him like.

"Where have you been?" Dick asked, fidgeting with nerves.

"I've been out" Jason replied slowly, showing no intent of saying anything more than that.

Biting his lip, Dick wasn't quite sure what to do. "Oh, have fun?"

Jason crossed the room toward his boyfriend without much thought in his drunken state, nearly tripping over his feet on the way over, replying "Could've been better if you were there."

"Well I don't remember getting an invitation" Dick remarked quietly, watching Jason's every move with a heavy heart.

"Maybe you could join me next time" Jason suggested, his words slurred as he spoke.

Forcing himself not to move and take a step back, Dick answered "Maybe."

The younger's hands found their way to Dick's hips, as he leaned down to kiss him. Jason was more than likely going to hate himself in the morning for this once he realized what he did. An overwhelming mixture of alcohol and nicotine was what Jason tasted like, and Dick immediately pulled away. Definitely not in the mood for this, and what Jason smelt and tasted like only enforcing it.

"I think you need some sleep" Dick stated.

"I'm fine" Jason said, trying his best to convince Dick in his drunken state, which wasn't working very well as he pulled the other back against his chest.

Shaking his head, Dick untangled himself from Jason's arms replying "No, you're not fine. You're shitface drunk and you need to go sleep it off, now."

"Fine" Jason muttered, forcing himself to step away from Dick and, once again he nearly tripped over his own two feet. He was far more wasted than he originally thought, obviously.

With a sigh, Dick came to his stumbling boyfriend's side and helped him to the bedroom. Once there, he forced Jason to lay down and took off his shoes and socks for him. Dick went and grabbed the painkillers and a glass of water, knowing Jason would need these in the morning for his hangover as he set them on Jason's bedside table.

"Do you need anything?" Dick asked from the doorway.

Shaking his head, Jason looked toward his boyfriend, replying "No, I'm fine." That had been all he could say before he found himself passing out, something that always happened when he got drunk and laid down on pretty much any surface.

Another sigh escaped the acrobat's lips as he sat down on his side of the bed. He looked down at Jason and felt his eyes begin to tear up. What was going on? Why all of a sudden was Jason doing this? Was he finally sick of Dick? Was this his way of trying to end things? Dick didn't know the answers and he curled up in bed. For what felt like hours he lied awake, watching the man he loved sleeping next to him. Finally at around four in the morning he fell into a fitful sleep, knowing that when Jason woke up things were going to be bad.

By the time the younger man woke up, it was around eleven in the morning and he was sporting the worst headache ever. A groan escaped his lips as he ran his hands over his face and through his hair, staring up at the ceiling. Why on Earth had he decided to drink so much? As he forced himself to sit up in bed, he threw his legs over the side and sat there for a moment. His eyes landed to the bottle of painkillers and the water sitting on the table beside his side of the bed. Had Dick still been awake when he arrived home early this morning? God, he was hoping not.

Because right now? Yeah he couldn't remember how he had ended up in bed.

He took a couple of painkillers and downed the glass of water before he forced himself to get out of bed. There was no way he was going to lie there when there was a possibility he had done the stupid thing ever. Once he was to his feet, he slowly made his way out of the bedroom.

Sitting on the couch, Dick was watching Scooby Doo. To which he claimed there was nothing wrong with staying in touch with your childhood. Dick had gotten up around eight, unable to sleep for more than about four hours. Those questions kept running rampant through his mind, and every answer imaginable had come to his thoughts as well. There was a chance Jason wouldn't remember last night, or this morning if you will, and Dick wasn't looking forward to the discussion. So there he sat, curled up in a bundle of blankets watching a kids cartoon. Rough cheeks from dried tears, and he hadn't even eaten his favorite cereal this morning. Hadn't eaten at all.

As he reached the end of the hallway and the doorway of the living room, Jason stopped, not sure of what he was going to find. If Dick had seen him come home, drunk, than he knew he was in for it. He leaned against the doorframe, not risking walking in any further if something was to happen.

"Morning" Jason said, his voice low to keep from making his head pound anymore than it already was. Upon hearing Jason's voice, Dick curled up tighter and opted to remain silent. All words dying in his throat as stared at the tv absentmindedly.

"Dick" Jason started, eyeing his boyfriend for a moment, "Say something."

Staring at the tv, Dick remarked quietly "Go take a shower, you smell like alcohol and cigarettes."

Jason sighed, but nodded his head. Not saying anything, he turned and went to the bathroom. Flopping over on his side, Dick curled up as tight as he could under the blankets and watched tv. It didn't take long for Jason to take a quick shower and change into something that didn't smell of alcohol or cigarettes. He was silently cursing himself as he walked back down the hallway to the living room, knowing that he was more than likely going to be in trouble. Some serious fucking trouble. A sigh escaped Dick's lips as he tried not to think about the argument that was sure to come as he heard the other man's footsteps get closer.

Leaning on the doorframe like he had previously done, Jason watched Dick for a moment, waiting him to do or say something. "Quit staring at me" Dick said with a hint of annoyance, feeling Jason's eyes on him.

Shaking his head, Jason asked "What's wrong with you?" As soon as he asked, he regretted it, afraid to know the answer. Yet, he already knew it of course.

"What's wrong with me?!" Dick repeated, sitting up on the couch and looking over at Jason, "what's wrong with you?! I'm not the one coming home at two o'clock in the morning wasted."

"Oh, come on!" Jason shouted, wincing slightly because of his pounding headache, "That's seriously what you're mad about? I don't see the big deal!"

Dick stood up and shook his head in disbelief at what he was hearing. "You don't see the big deal?! How about my boyfriend leaving me at night to go get drunk and smoke when he promised me that he wouldn't do that anymore! That he promised me he wouldn't ever leave me and I've been going to bed and waking up alone! The fact that it's my birthday tomorrow and I don't even know where the love of my life is because apparently he's not standing in front of me!"

Jason crossed his arms over his chest, saying "So, I'm not the best boyfriend ever, I don't keep promises like I should! Maybe I should just leave."

Unbidden tears collected in the acrobat's eyes, and he replied "Maybe you should if you're going to break your promises and leave me alone anyway. To think I was ready to spend the rest of my life with you, but I guess that was just a stupid wish."

"Whatever" Jason said, turning to leave the room, "I'm going." With that, he walked toward the front door, sliding his shoes on, before grabbing his jacket. Of course he was being an idiot and he should just apologize. However pride and embarrassment kept him from doing so. As he gripped the doorknob, he took a deep breath before walking out of the apartment and slamming the door shut behind him.

Immediately Dick burst into tears and he collapsed on the floor, not even trying to contain his sobs. Jason left, he left him. This wasn't the first time he had felt heartbreak, but it was the first time since his parent's death. Now he was alone, again.

As he left the complex, Jason slammed his hands against the front of his bike. "God I'm such an idiot" he muttered to himself, scowling at the burning he felt at the corners of his eyes. Throwing his helmet on before getting on his bike, all he could do was drive off without any real place to go.

Dick eventually crawled up onto the couch, curling up once more as he cried. It was inevitable that Jason would leave eventually, and Dick knew that. After all, not many people could be around Dick Grayson almost twenty four-seven and for as long as Jason had. Maybe he was just meant to be alone.

Sighing, Jason stopped his bike at a red light as he waited and wiped at his tears. He was so stupid for allowing his fear to get the best of him. It was hard for him to believe that he had actually done what he had just done and just left like that. He really needed to work on the plan he had been working on for the past few weeks, well before everything went to shit. He just hoped he hadn't messed up big time.

That night Jason was sitting on his bike, parked on the side of the street as he messed with a black box in his hands. His mind was running around the well thought out plan he had been working on ever since he got a wake up call and decided to pull his shit together. He was hoping to God that it was going to work, but he wasn't sure. Taking a deep breath, Jason allowed his mind to go through the plan he had come up with.

The main thing was somehow getting Dick out of the apartment, which didn't sound very easy, but he had an idea. He put his helmet on his bike, he walked through the complex and to the apartment. Carefully and quietly, Jason snuck in and made his way to the kitchen, placing a note onto the counter. He hoped this would work. Turning around, he started walking back to the door before the other made an appearance, nearly knocking something off the table as he quickly left.

Part one? Completed.

* * *

A groan left Dick's lips as he rolled over in bed. It was his birthday today, la-di-freakin-da. He found it strange to wake up with no warm body next to him, and that just made Dick's heart fall even more. It was around noon already, and Dick decided it was time to get up. Rolling out of bed, he trudged his way to the bathroom. He never really realized how empty his apartment was before Jason. After a quick shower, Dick forced himself to eat breakfast.

Today was going to suck.

Sighing, Dick was trying to think of something to do to distract himself from his aching heart, and the fact it was his birthday and he had no boyfriend to celebrate it with. After thinking for a while, Dick decided going through comments would be a good way to pass the time. Although, a lot of them always talked about Jason, so maybe it wasn't such a good idea. After a while of debating, Dick decided it couldn't hurt as he put his now empty bowl in the sink. As he clicked on his newest video and went to look at the comments, he was surprised at what he found.

"What the...?" Dick said aloud, reading over the comments with wide eyes.

As he scrolled down, almost every single one of them said 'Jason loves you and he's sorry'. Shaking his head, Dick stood up and backed away from the computer. He accidentally bumped the counter and turned around, only to find a piece of paper on the counter. Dick was surprised he hadn't seen it before. Picking it up, he read it through and nearly fell over at what it said.

_I'm sorry for what I said and for what I did. I love you, Dick, and I never should have started to distance myself from you. I just... I was freaking out and I didn't know know what else to do, okay? I would never do anything to hurt you. I'm sorry for all the stupid shit I put you through. I never should have done any of what I did. I'm sorry. Please give me one more chance and meet me where we had our first date at 6 pm._

_\- Jason_

Dick teared up and nodded even though Jason wasn't there. Their first actual date had been at a more upscale restaurant called the Blue Palm. Immediately Dick scrambled to get dressed in nicer clothes, shaking for some unknown reason as he did the buttons on his shirt.

Maybe he was forgiving Jason to easy? He couldn't help but think that, what his boyfriend did was by no means okay. However he just couldn't shake the feeling that there was a reason behind it, a reason he wanted to know. It couldn't hurt to go see him… Right?

When he finally was ready, he waited around until it was around five thirty. Time to go. Dick grabbed the keys to his car that he hardly ever used. Walking out the door of the apartment complex, he was about to walk towards his car when an all too familiar vehicle pulled up in front of him.

"Alfred?" Dick questioned incredulously as the trusted butler stepped out of the car.

"I was asked by Master Jason to give you a ride to the restaurant" Alfred answered simply, as he walked around the car and stood on the sidewalk next to the young man.

A blush spread over Dick's face, Jason was really going all out for this. It kinda made him melt just a bit. "Oh um, yeah, thanks Al."

The butler nodded as he opened the car door for him, replying "Of course, Master Dick."

Offering the older man a smile, Dick slid into the backseat of the car. As they began driving towards the restaurant which wasn't that far, Dick broke the silence and couldn't help but ask "So, did you um, help Jason with this?"

"I was only asked to give you a ride" Alfred answered, before he stopped the car in front of the restaurant.

Dick nodded and got out of the car as Alfred opened the door for him. "Thanks Al" he said, giving Alfred a smile.

"You're welcome, Master Dick." The butler smiled in return as he closed the door once the man was out of the car.

Looking at the restaurant before him, Dick felt his stomach twist into knots. Jason wasn't entirely forgiven, but all of this was getting him there rather quickly. God why was he so nervous? With a deep breath and a shake of his trembling hands, Dick walked into the restaurant.

Jason was currently sitting alone at one of the booths, his fingers tapping against the table as he waited for the other. He wasn't even sure if the other was going to show, but he was hopping that he would. The small black box in his leather jacket's pocket felt like it was getting heavier with every passing second. Maybe this was a big mistake.

Wringing his hands nervously, Dick was lead by the hostess to Jason's table. When his boyfriend came into view Dick bit his lip and fought down the urge to throw up. "And here is your table" the hostess said with a smile.

"Oh um, thanks" Dick replied quietly, offering her a smile as she walked away. Dick slid in across from Jason and looked at the other nervously.

"I was afraid you weren't gonna show up" Jason said, as he looked up once the other was sitting in front of him.

Dick shifted nervously, commenting "Of course I would come, why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know, because I royally fucked up" Jason replied with a sigh.

Nodding his head slightly, Dick said "Well yes, and then you left after. Fortunately I love you."

Jason chuckled, replying "Not the smartest thing I've ever done."

A soft smile spread across Dick's face, he could do this. "No, but I'll say stumbling into the apartment and trying to seduce me while you're drunk isn't smart either."

Shaking his head from embarrassment, Jason ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, that was pretty stupid."

"Are you going to tell me why you started drinking and smoking again?" Dick asked, leaning on a propped elbow that was on the table.

"I, uh, started freaking out" Jason answered.

Those words made Dick's heart drop. "Oh, second thoughts?" he questioned, looking down at the table and picking at it.

"What? God, no" Jason said, shaking his head at that. That wasn't the reason at all.

Dick looked up at Jason, cocking his head to the side. "Then what's wrong?"

"I don't ... I just ..." Jason sighed, running a hand through his hair, "Just forget it, it doesn't matter anymore."

Shifting in his seat, Dick looked back down muttering "Oh, ok."

Before they could continue their conversation, the waitress came to their table. "Hi my name is Grace and I'll be your waitress this evening. Can I start you off with something to drink?"

Jason glanced up at the sound of the waitress's voice, answering "Yeah, I'll just have a coke."

The waitress, or Grace, wrote it down and looked over at Dick. "I'll have a sprite" he said.

"Okay I will have those out in a moment" Grace commented before walking away, leaving the two alone once more.

Jason turned his attention back to his boyfriend, he should just rip off the band aid. "I'm sorry for, you know, being an asshole and the world's worst boyfriend."

Tapping his fingers against the table, Dick looked over at Jason and sighed replying "It's okay, and I'm sorry for maybe overreacting a bit. You just, I thought that was your way of telling me you were sick of me."

Shaking his head, Jason mentally kicked himself for making Dick think something like that. "If I was sick of you, I would have actually told you instead of doing what I did. And you didn't overreact much, I would've been pissed at me too."

"So, you aren't sick of me?" Dick asked, a bit bashful.

"No" Jason replied with a shake of his head.

Before Dick could reply Grace came back and gave them their drinks. The two thanked the waitress and she smiled. "You're welcome, and are you two ready to order?" Grace asked.

Jason glanced over at Dick, seeing if the other was ready to order or not. Nodding his head, Dick said "I'm ready if you are."

Nodding, Jason looked back at Grace, replying "I'll have the steak."

"Same here" Dick commented, handing Grace their menus.

The waitress nodded, and smiled as she grabbed their menus. "Alright, I'll bring them out when they're ready."

After the waitress walked away, Jason once again turned his attention back to the other. "You know, there's something I haven't told you today."

Dick's eyebrows knitted together in confusion as he replied "Oh? What's that?"

Jason shook his head at his confusion with a smile, before saying "Happy Birthday."

A smile spread across Dick's face as he said "Oh, I kind of forgot for a little bit there. Thank you."

Chuckling, Jason nodded and said "Welcome."

"I love you" Dick stated, reaching across the table to intertwine their fingers.

"I love you too" Jason replied, giving him a smile.

Dick returned the smile and gave Jason's hand a comforting squeeze. "And I forgive you."

"Thanks" Jason said, bringing the other's hand to his lips as he pressed a kiss to it.

Chuckling, Dick teased "I was quite shocked to check my newest video only to find all of the comments said 'Jason loves you and he's sorry'. How'd you pull that one off?"

Jason rose a brow, saying "What makes you think I had anything to do with that? They could just be saying it."

"Oh yeah, uh huh all of the fans just decided to tell me that randomly and it just so happens we were fighting during that time. Quite a coincidence" Dick replied, giving Jason a look.

Smirking slightly, Jason replied "Yeah, well, it happens. Still doesn't mean I had something to do with it, though."

Dick pretended to give a sigh of sadness and look crestfallen. "Well then that's a shame, and here I was all impressed with your apology and now I find out part of it didn't even count."

Jason shook his head, replying "I wouldn't doubt me yet, there's still more."

At those words Dick instantly perked up, asking "There's more?"

"You'll have to figure it out" Jason answered, chuckling.

Slumping in his seat, Dick pouted. "That was mean, you're a meanie."

"Yet you still love me."

Dick sighed, replying "Unfortunately yes, for some strange reason."

Jason chuckled, shaking his head as he glanced across the table at him. "Haven't we gone through this before?"

Playfully rolling his eyes, Dick waved it off "Yeah yeah, and you always say the answer is 'I'm awesome'."

"Because it's true" Jason stated.

"And that is typically what you say after I say 'No, I don't think that's why'" Dick commented.

Jason shrugged, leaning back in his seat as he glanced around for a moment. "Are you ok?" Dick asked, rubbing his thumb against the back of Jason's hand.

Nodding, Jason looked back at Dick, saying "Yeah, I'm good." He offered him a smile, trying to soothe the remaining nerves twisting in his gut.

"Okay" Dick replied, returning the smile, "you know I was also impressed with your note, and how did you even get it on the counter?"

"That stays a secret" Jason answered, giving the other a mischievous grin, "But I will tell you that it wasn't easy."

Dick snickered and questioned "You just snuck inside during the middle of the night, didn't you?"

"Something like that" Jason chuckled.

Shaking his head, Dick laughed. "Oh Jaybird."

"What?" Jason asked, raising a brow.

A soft smile spread across his lips, replying "Nothing, I'm just fully realizing how much effort you put into all of this. It's really sweet."

Jason smiled back, saying "I spent a lot of time thinking it over. I'm glad you like it."

"Well I'm just glad you came back" Dick remarked quietly, looking down.

Jason took a deep breath, replying "I'm really sorry about leaving."

Shrugging, Dick picked at the edge of the table. "S'okay."

"Are you sure?" Jason questioned, not able to fully believe him.

Dick ran a hand through his hair answering "Well I mean, you just scared me. Sometimes I don't think you realize how important you are to me. I couldn't bear if you left me, I love you, and I need you."

"I hated myself for doing that. I'm sorry for being such an ass and just leaving like that" Jason apologized, running his thumb over the back of Dick's hand soothingly.

Looking up at his boyfriend, Dick said "Just promise me you won't do it again, and that you'll keep this promise."

Nodding, Jason said "I promise."

Dick smiled and got up, walking around he sat down next to Jason and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. "Thank you."

"You're welcome" Jason replied, wrapping an arm around him in return and kissing his cheek.

Turning toward his boyfriend, Dick pressed a quick kiss to his lips before nuzzling into the crook of his neck. "I love you, Jason."

Jason smiled, rubbing his boyfriend's back, saying "I love you too, Dick."

A few minutes later, Grace came with their dinners. They ate together, as close to each other as they could get. In a public place that is. By the time they had finished eating, Dick had completely forgiven Jason. Of course he was still wondering why Jason had freaked out, but he could find out another day. Sometimes you just have to let things go for the people you love.

Once they were ready to leave and they had paid, Dick left a tip for Grace and together they walked hand in hand from the restaurant. "So, we going home now?" Dick asked, looking over at Jason.

"We are" Jason replied, glancing at the other and feeling his nerves returning. Shit, how was he going to be able to do this?

Pressing his lips to the other's temple, Dick questioned "We taking your bike or no?"

"'Course we are" Jason answered, giving him a smile as they walked toward his bike.

Dick returned the smile as they reached Jason's bike, getting on behind his boyfriend. Immediately he wrapped his arms around the younger's torso. It was a little scary the first few times, but by now Dick was use to riding with Jason. They drove off towards their apartment, and Dick rested his head on Jason's shoulder which made Jason smile.

Driving them back to their apartment, Jason's thoughts were going back to the plans that he had set in motion for when they got back home. He had a feeling on how it was going to go, but he wasn't still fully sure about it. For some reason his stomach was still in knots, but he knew that he could do it. When they reached the complex, he pushed the doubts from his mind and parked the bike. He wanted to do it.

"Carry me?" Dick asked once Jason stood up.

"For someone so hyper, you're lazy" Jason commented, shaking his head as he picked the other up.

Giggling, Dick replied "I just like being carried by you, it makes me feel loved."

Shaking his head, Jason walked them into the complex and up to their apartment. The whole time his heart was pounding in his ears louder with every step he took. Hopefully the other would say yes. As Jason carried Dick inside, the older man took in the state of their apartment and gasped.

"Whoa."

"That's a good 'whoa' right?" Jason questioned, before putting Dick back down to stand on his own.

Dick took a step forward towards the counter and felt a rose with his fingertips. "It's amazing" he murmured, feeling himself melt. Their living room had about a dozen vases of roses around with lit candles everywhere.

"I can't take full credit for it, but I'm glad you like it" Jason smiled, as he pulled the black box from his jacket pocket. It was a now or never moment. As he pulled the box out, he kneeled down on one knee.

Dick went to turn towards his boyfriend saying "What do you me-" only to stop mid sentence as he saw Jason down on one knee. Immediately a hand covered his mouth as he gasped, looking down at his boyfriend with wide eyes.

"I know I'm not the best boyfriend ever and I can be a pretty big asshole a lot, but I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I'm pretty sure I can make you happy, and I know that you make me happy. Richard John Grayson, will you marry me?" Jason said, as he looked up at his boyfriend and opened the box to reveal a simple silver band.

At those words Dick immediately burst into tears, and nodded his head managing to get out a choked "Yes."

Jason smiled at him, before getting back to his feet and pulling him into a kiss. This had gone so much better than Jason was thinking it would have. A wide grin spread across Dick's face as he teased through his hiccups "Are you going to put the ring on me or do I have to do it myself?"

Jason shook his head lovingly, pulling the ring from the box and sliding it onto Dick's finger. "There," he smiled.

"You, I, you actually got the hint?" Dick asked, admiring the simple, silver band now on his left ring finger.

"Yeah, I did" Jason answered, nodding his head as he smiled at the other, "it was kinda hard to miss."

Smiling, Dick kissed the other as he blushed before realization struck him and he pulled back with a gasp. "Shit Jason, is this why you freaked out?" Sighing, Jason nodded, not fully sure of what to say.

"Jason" Dick said lightly, taking the other's face in his hands, "I love you, I love you so much words cannot describe it. Of course I would say yes, there's nothing you have to be afraid of with me, ok?"

"I...yeah" Jason said, taking a deep breath as he explained, "I know it was stupid to think that, I just thought that I would fuck something up."

Dick smiled lightly and rubbed circles on Jason's cheeks with his thumbs. "Jason, you need to have more faith in yourself. You love me, and I love you. Love is all we need Jay, we'll be okay. Yes there will be fights and things, but we'll always come back from that. I promise."

Jason slightly nodded his head, looking at the other. "I know."

Placing a kiss to Jason's forehead, Dick murmured "Then you have nothing to be scared of."

"I know that now" Jason muttered, sliding his hands to grip Dick's hips.

Dick chuckled and dragged Jason in for a kiss. When they broke apart, the acrobat couldn't help but smile and bounce up and down as he cried "We're getting married!"

This caused Jason to laugh and shake his head. "You're such a dork."

Still bouncing, Dick said "Too excited, it's either I bounce or cry or do flips and stuff."

Jason just continued to shake his head, not saying a word as he watched his adorable now fiancé. With a smile Dick jumped up and wrapped himself around Jason. "I love you I love you I love you" Dick repeated, pressing kisses all over his face.

"I love you too" Jason smiled, moving his hands down to cup the other's ass so he could hold him up as he kissed him.

Returning the kiss, Dick asked against his lips "How much of this did Alfred help you with?"

"He set the apartment up."

Dick chuckled as he pressed kisses along Jason's jaw, saying "I figured, considering you don't like 'girly romantic shit'."

"Shut up" Jason muttered, flicking the back of Dick's head.

Getting off of Jason, Dick turned around like he was going to walk away. "Fine, ya know it's not too late to change my mind, meanie."

"Oh no, you don't" Jason said, wrapping his arms around Dick's waist from behind and pulling him against him.

With a smile, Dick turned around and replied "I don't know, you've been very bad lately."

"Maybe you should do something about that" Jason replied, kissing the shorter's neck.

Smile slipping into something more mischievous, Dick remarked "I don't know, maybe the best punishment should be a week without sex."

A frown formed on his lips as Jason replied "Don't you think that's a little too much?"

Dick laughed as he pressed Jason's back into the wall, murmuring against the other's lips "Mm, maybe you're right."

"I know I'm right" Jason stated, kissing his lips.

Pulling back slightly, Dick teased "Okay new deal, only three days without sex."

Jason groaned, saying "Fine," figuring it was the best deal he was gonna get. The fucking tease.

"On second thought" Dick mused, pulling off Jason's shirt, "I think you're fine, right?"

Jason grinned, allowing Dick to take his shirt off. "I agree."

Trailing kisses down to Jason's neck, Dick smiled as he said "You're so bad."

"Mmm, you really should do something about it" Jason teased, running his hands up Dick's back before pulling his shirt off as well.

Dick grinned as he sucked a mark into the skin of Jason's neck, replying "I guess I have to give my fiancé what he wants, hmm?"

"You could" Jason chuckled slightly, loving it when Dick got like this.

Kissing his lips, he said "Mm, maybe I will."

"Good" the taller murmured, kissing him back.

Dick pressed his hips into the other's as he asked "How do you prefer your punishment?"

Moaning quietly, Jason replied "Surprise me."

"I am going to devour you" Dick murmured, letting Jason out from the wall only to begin to push him towards their bedroom.

"I'm fine with that" Jason said, walking backwards towards the bedroom.

Dick chuckled as he pushed Jason down onto the bed, moving to hover over him. "Good."

Jason placed his hands on Dick's hips, letting out a chuckle. Smiling, Dick pressed kisses along the other's neck saying "Mmm, I love you Jaybird."

"I love you too, Dickiebird" he managed to get out between small moans.

Dick kissed him on the lips as he undid the other's jeans before pulling them down his legs. "Since when are you all submissive?"

"I'm not" Jason said, kissing him back, "It's a one time thing."

Chuckling, Dick grinned "I see, well I guess I better take advantage of it then, hmm?"

"I guess you will" Jason laughed, unable to stop smiling and by the look on his fiancé's face he felt the same way.

Dick began trailing kisses down his neck and chest replying "Oh I know I will." With that, Dick set to work on devouring his just newly fiancé. All of their excitement on their new development in their relationship mixed with repairing the wounds they just dealt each other swarmed in their heads as they kissed and touched. However the older didn't get to enjoy being on top for long because eventually Jason flipped them over and stated it was his turn.

Luckily the shorter enjoyed the way he was pressed into the mattress and the way the other lavished him with affection. Dick will be the first to admit that sometimes they get caught up in the moment and it ends up a lot rougher than they mean it to be. However this time as his fiancé prepared him, it was slow and full of love. Call him a sap, but with every touch he received he melted more on the inside.

He is so in love, they both are.

By the time both were spent and happily content with each other it was late in the evening as the moon rose in the night sky. Nuzzling under the younger's chin, Dick would be purring if he could as he just couldn't keep his hands off of Jason. They were tracing nonsensical patterns into his chest, and the younger kept pressing kisses into the other's head.

Hands moving up lovingly along Jason's shoulders and chest, Dick sighed in contentment "I love you."

Jason wrapped his arms around the other's waist, smiling as he replied "I love you too."

"Mm, you're mine, all mine" Dick hummed, fingers tracing all the scars on the other's body he had practically memorized by now.

"I wouldn't want it another way" Jason muttered, pressing a kiss to his fiancé's temple.

Smiling, Dick clutched at Jason replying "Good because it's definitely not going to change anytime soon."

"Well, I would hope not" Jason said, smiling back.

He leaned up on his elbows from his position on Jason's chest to look down at him. "Hmm, I don't have any plans on leaving" he commented, admiring the ring on his finger.

Chuckling, Jason smiled at him. "You better not."

"You better not leave either" Dick retorted, returning the smile as he pressed his lips to the other's.

"I don't plan on it" Jason stated before kissing him back.

Dick grinned replying "Good because even if you tried, I'd never leave you alone anyways."

Jason chuckled, saying "Of course you wouldn't."

Fiddling with the ring on his finger, Dick answered "Well yeah, I love you and there isn't anyway I'd let you get away. Especially not after I finally got a ring."

"Mmm, good because I don't want to go anywhere."

Dick smiled and cupped the taller's face with a hand saying "Good because I don't want you to go anywhere."

"I don't want you going anywhere either" Jason smiled back.

Kissing his lips, Dick murmured "Good, and I love you so much, Jay."

Jason kissed him back, replying"I love you more than anything, Dickiebird."

"And I love you more than anything, Jaybird. God, I love you so much I can't describe it in words" Dick whispered, pressing light kisses to every inch of the younger's face.

"Mmm, what are you a character from a chick flick?" Jason teased, wrapping his arms tightly around Dick's waist and holding him close, enjoying the skin to skin contact.

Smacking Jason on the chest, Dick huffed "Shut up, it's not my fault I love you so much. Besides, if I remember correctly you're the one who turned today into a sappy romance novel with the nervous proposal and roses and everything."

"Shut up" Jason muttered, pinching the other's ass.

Undeterred, Dick continued with a teasing smile "So really you must secretly like all of the 'girly romantic shit'."

Rolling his eyes, Jason said "Think what you want."

Dick's grin widened as he replied "Ya know, I loved it all."

"I know you did."

"I am such a girl" Dick sighed, giving Jason's cheek a kiss.

"That you are" Jason muttered with a small smile, kissing him on the lips.

Looking down at Jason, Dick questioned "Would you like it better if I was a girl?"

"I like you how you are."

Dick hummed in thought, tapping his fingers on his chin questioning "You sure you don't mind marrying someone without boobs?"

"I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't" Jason started, kissing the other, "I think we've already established how gay I am for you, babe."

Glancing at his ring once more, Dick remarked with a smile "Mmm, I guess you're right."

"Mhm" Jason chuckled, running his hands up the other's back.

A soft sigh escaped Dick's lips as he ran his fingertips along Jason's face. "Just making sure you're happy."

"Hey, I'm happy as long as we're together" Jason answered, kissing the other's fingers.

Dick's lips tilted up into a smile as he replied "That's one of the sweetest things anyone has ever said to me."

"Happy to hear that" Jason said, as he leaned up and pressed a kiss to Dick's lips.

Returning the kiss, Dick mused "You know what's funny?"

"What?" Jason asked, looking up at him with a raised brow.

"Normally every year on my birthday Alfred comes a-" Dick began only to be interrupted by the sound of someone knocking on the door.

"Who would that be?" Jason asked, before glancing over at the clock to see what time it was. He was confused as to who would be knocking at the door, they weren't expecting anyone, especially when it was around eleven o'clock at night.

Dick on the other hand knew exactly who it was, grinning he lept out of bed only to fall on the ground. Quickly getting up he went to run to the door only to realize he was without a stitch of clothing. "Pants pants pants, I need pants!" Dick cried as the person knocked once more, to which he called towards the door, "just a second!"

Jason chuckled, watching the other as he searched frantically for his jeans. "Quit laughing at me and put on some pants!" Dick called as he ran to the door, now wearing pants.

Groaning, Jason reluctantly dragged himself out of bed and pulled on his boxers and pants. He then walked out of the room and headed into the living room where he watched his fiancé.

Dick opened their apartment door and smiled widely, crying "Alfred! I was wondering if you were going to come."

The butler smiled at the young man. "Hello Master Dick" He greeted, choosing not to comment on the state his young master was in as he held back a chuckle.

"Did you bring my cake?" Dick asked, jumping up and down with excitement.

"Of course" Alfred answered, handing the cake box over to the man with a smile.

Taking the cake, Dick grinned saying "Thanks Al, you're the best. Do you wanna come in?"

"You're welcome. I'm afraid that I cannot stay, Master Dick, I promised Master Damian that I would pick him up from his friend's house, even at this late hour" the butler replied.

Dick sighed dramatically drawing out "Fiiiiiiine." Then he turned to look for Jason calling "Jay, come say hi to Alfred!"

"I'm coming!" Jason called back from the living room, as he then came walking toward the door.

Smiling, Dick explained "Every year Alfred brings me one of his cakes on my birthday."

"Cool" Jason said, nodding his head before turning to look at the butler, "thanks again for the help, Al."

The butler nodded. "Of course, Master Jason."

Dick's smile widened as he handed Jason the cake so he could wrap Alfred up in a hug. "Thanks so much Alfred, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You're welcome, Master Dick" Alfred smiled, patting the younger man's back.

Letting the butler go, Dick replied "We'll see you in a little while I'm sure Al."

The butler nodded. "I need to get going" Alfred said, "by the way, congratulations to you both."

Dick chuckled as he blushed replying "Thanks, Al."

Nodding once again, Alfred smiled. "Of course."

"Thanks again Al, and tell Dami I said hi" Dick smiled, giving the butler another quick hug.

Patting the young man's back, Alfred said "I will. Goodbye, Master Dick." He gave one last smile to the man before turning and retreating back down the hallway.

Dick closed the door to the apartment and walked past Jason to put the cake on the counter. "Don't know what any of us would do without that man."

Jason nodded his head in agreement, before turning to watch his fiancé set the box down. "Yeah."

Chuckling, Dick opened the cake box asking "You want some Jay, baby?"

"Sounds good to me" Jason said, walking over to him.

Dick smiled and cut up his present saying "Okay, here ya go."

Jason grabbed two plates from the cabinet before he stood beside Dick. "Thanks, babe" he said, pecking him on the cheek.

A bright smile crossed his face as Dick placed the cake on the plates. "You're welcome, Jaybird" the acrobat murmured, before pressing a kiss to his fiancé's lips.

Kissing him back, Jason picked up two forks and put them on the plates. "Mm, I love you, Jay" Dick said, flashing Jason a smile.

Chuckling, he smiled. "I love you too."

"So, whatcha wanna do now?" Dick asked, taking a bite of his cake.

"It's your birthday, you get to pick" Jason told him, before taking a bite of his own cake slice.

Dick shook his head saying "But I'm letting you pick."

Jason wrapped his arm around Dick's waist, saying "I really don't care what we do, babe."

Snuggling into Jason's side, Dick hummed "I kind of just want to do something where I can cuddle you."

"Watch a movie?" Jason suggested, pressing a kiss to the top of Dick's head.

"Mm" Dick answered, smiling as he pressed a kiss to Jason's cheek, "sounds good, but since it's my birthday I get to pick."

"It's only fair."

Dick grinned, stating "I hope you like Disney."

Groaning, Jason muttered "I so should've seen that coming."

Dick pressed a kiss to Jason's lips before walking towards the living room calling "Yes, yes you should have."

Shaking his head, Jason stayed silent and followed behind him. "Hmm, do you prefer The Lion King or Toy Story?" Dick asked, looking over his shoulder at Jason.

"I'm fine with either" the younger answered, falling back onto the couch as he looked back at Dick.

After a moment of thinking, Dick chose one and put it in before plopping down in Jason's lap. He dragged the other into a slow kiss before pulling away with a soft smile. Jason's arms wrapped around the older man's waist before he kissed him back. When he pulled back, he gave him a smile in return.

"Mm, I can't wait to marry you" Dick whispered, running a hand through Jason's hair.

"And I can't wait to marry you" Jason replied, kissing his jaw.

A soft sound of pleasure escaped Dick's lips and he chuckled as a thought came to mind. "Whose last name are we gonna pick? Both? Ya know, Jason Grayson rhymes."

Jason trailed kisses down Dick's neck, pinching him in the side when he spoke. "I was thinking both."

Chuckling when Jason pinched him, Dick groaned as the younger sucked a mark into his neck replying "Both huh? Well whose name gets to go first? Grayson-Todd or Todd-Grayson?"

"Hmm" Jason muttered against his neck, before pulling back, "I don't know, I personally like 'em both, but maybe Grayson-Todd sounds better. What do you think?"

Dick's arms snaked around Jason's neck, a bright smile on his lips. "Jason Peter Grayson-Todd and Richard John Grayson-Todd, I think that has a nice ring to it."

Jason chuckled, but nodded before pressing his lips to his fiancé's. "I agree."

Smiling, Dick returned the kiss before stating "Okay, I'm so excited. Is it normal to be this happy or am I just weirder than I already thought?"

"Both" Jason replied with a grin.

With a huff, Dick smacked the other on the shoulder but couldn't wipe the grin off his face as he retorted "I'm so happy I can't even to pretend to be mad at you."

Jason chuckled. "Glad to hear that."

Playfully Dick rolled his eyes before he pressed a kiss to Jason's lips. Then a thought hit him and he pulled back with a gasp crying "I have to go tell Wally!"

Rolling his eyes, Jason groaned. "Can't that wait till later?" He asked, looking at the other with puppy dog eyes as the movie played in the background.

"Why? Got something you wanna do?" Dick questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I do actually" Jason replied, smirking.

The older cocked his head to the side, asking "And what would that be?"

Jason smirked, leaning forward to capture his lips in a deep kiss. "You" he murmured against them.

A chuckle escaped the older as he whispered before returning the kiss "Clever word play."

"Mhm" Jason agreed, trailing kisses from his mouth down his jaw and neck.

Turning so that he was straddling Jason's waist, Dick's hands trailed up the other's chest murmuring "You know, we're supposed to be watching a movie."

Hands gripping the older man's hips, Jason glanced at him, replying "I know, but this is better." He then went back to kissing his neck.

Dick chuckled and slightly shook his head, breathing "You're a dork."

Simply rolling his eyes, Jason smirked as he shifted so he was pinning Dick beneath him on the couch. "I'm gonna make you eat those words, babe."

All Dick did was smile sensually before dragging him into a kiss, whispering "Please do."

* * *

God this took so much longer than it should have! Life is just crazy and we're sorry it took so long, but it's here now! Yay! We hope you enjoyed and anticipate more parts of this series in the future. ;)

Characters:

Dick, sexy scenes (who else?), settings, Grace-starfirenight

Jason, original AU idea, Alfred-CrazyTimesAMillion


End file.
